Heaven's Call
by SBird
Summary: She lived a normal life. Just like any girl. School, friends, family. Or so she thought. Little did she know reality was waiting, just around the corner... KaixHilary
1. Crystal Tears

_Authors Note: This is my first Kai/Hilary fic, and it will be a tragedy (Like Romeo and Juliet), but I might make alternate endings. I rated it PG, just in case because thier might be some PG scenes father along in the story. I accept all reviews, even flames so R&R. I'm kind of slow to update but I will do my best. Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

**Heavens Call**

_She lived a normal life. Just like any girl. School, friends, family. Or so she thought. Little did she know reality was waiting, just around the corner... KaiHil_

* * *

**Crystal Tears...**

A silver tear fell from the eye of the shaking brunette, slumped on the ground. She held her arms around herself protectively, as if to ward off the demons of her past. Soft raindrops fell from the gray sky and flashes of lightning drew closer and closer to where the girl was leaning against the stone pillar of the bridge. She didn't seem to feel the icy touch of the wind, nipping at her exposed skin or the hard stone covering the ground around her.

_How... could this happen?_

The steady thrumming of the rain got louder as thunder cracked over the brunette's head. The wind seemed to howl the girl's misery, forever onward, over the distant buildings and houses, as it picked up speed.

_This can't be happening..._

Her scream harmonized with the thunder as she relayed her sorrow to the heavens. A sob escaped her lips, and then another as she sank to the ground trying to calm her shaking body.

_Help... help me..._

The thrumming got louder and louder as little pieces of ice, shot from the sky and bounced off the ancient stone. The girl's sobs were muffled as the noise of the rain drown them out.

_Oh god... god, please help me..._

* * *

A gray figure, walking slowly, was barely visible through the thickening rain. He didn't jump at the loud cracks of thunder or frequent flashes of lightning. Continuing steadily onward, he called a name over and over again.

"Hilary!"

Old stones crunched under his boots, and water soaked through his clothes, drenching him to the bone. The wind howled by his ear, accompanied by the loudest crack of thunder yet. The boy strained his ear. There was something more in that bolt of thunder. Something human.

_Where are you... Where did you run?_

Tiny pieces of ice from the skies started to strike him making him flinch with realization of where he was. The ancient ruins of a Japanese garden dominated the east side of the city. The slate-haired youth was standing on a cracked stone pathway leading to a bridge, crossing over the crystal waters of a river. Hail fell harder, and the need to go on sang to him causing him to stumble onward in the icy downpour.

_Why did you run?_

The new question in his thoughts caused a chain reaction of questions in his head. It made no sense why she had run. He pointed his face toward the skies, as if hoping for an answer.

_Why?_

**Flashback**

_The ringing of the phone from the kitchen was soon interrupted by Tyson's voice, and the silence resumed in the quiet dojo. Birds sang joyously outside, despite the dreary weather. Inside the dojo, the mood seemed to reflect the weather. Ray was sitting near the window, letting the little light there was illuminate the worn pages of the book he was reading. Kai was leaning on a wooden dojo wall, sinking deeper and deeper into the pool of his thoughts with each passing second. Max and Tyson sat playing a board game of unknown origin in the kitchen. Kenny sat with them typing on Dizzi. Hilary had run in minutes before flushed and out of breath. She hung her head and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes after telling them that she wanted to be left alone. _

_Tiny droplets of rain started to plaster the street outside the dojo and the wind picked up momentum. Inside the kitchen Tyson's voice paused, and then called out._

"_Hilary! The phone's for you!"_

_Kai's crimson eyes followed the brunette as she slowly walked into the kitchen, reached out and warily took the phone in her hand. Tyson looked at her strangely and then resumed his place at the table, continuing to play his game with Max. After a moment of listening to the rain patter on the roof, Kai once again closed his eyes and returned to his thoughts._

"_No!"_

_Hilary's shout, echoing along the dojo, caused Kai's eyes to snap back open again. Ray finally lost interest enough in his book to look over at Hilary. The quiet talking between Max, Tyson and Kenny had ceased and they now too, were peering over at the girl._

"_I won't! You're lying!"_

_Hilary's face had gone deathly pale and she was shaking. Whether from anger or being frightened Kai couldn't tell. Despite himself, he started to take a step toward her when he saw a crystal tear slide down her pale cheek, to splash on the wooden floor. Fury was evident in her eyes now and a glimmer of fear shone in her ruby depths._

"_No! No!"_

_Her scream was mingled with fierce sobs that racked her body. Before anyone could move she had dropped the receiver and stumbled, sobbing, onto the street and into to the oncoming downpour. Above, lightning streaked the heavens with its silver glow._

**Normal Time**

_And that's why I'm out in the freezing cold looking for her..._

The boy sighed to himself as the torrent plastered down his hair on his face.

_If I don't find her soon..._

He stopped suddenly as he spotted a gray figure slumped on the ground near the ancient stone bridge. Gulps of air in between sobbing gasps were all that was heard from the pitiful bundle on the ground in front of him. A flash of silver brilliance lit up the sopping brunette and identified her as Hilary. Carefully, warily, he knelt down beside her and softly touched her trembling back. The muscles beneath his fingers tightened when they felt his soft touch. Her sobbing stilled and she moved slightly away from him.

"Go away."

The pain that she felt was deeply evident in her voice, still cracked from weeping. She lifted her head and the tears still clinging on to her face splashed to the ground. Her face was frigidly pale and icy to the touch.

_What is the matter...what tore you up so bad?_

Her heart beat with the wild intensity of a caged animal as she watched his eyes flash with a feeling she could not read.

_I need to escape..._

Her head cried out to her, urging her to run, but still she hesitated, for a feeling in her heart, she did not understand was pushing her to stay.

_Help...help me..._

The two thoughts in her head battled each other. She was so confused and screamed with frustration as she rose to her feet. The boy caught her arm, and she tugged and screamed again when she found he would not let go.

_Let me go!_

Screaming and crying and grunting with exertion she pulled at his iron grip, digging her nails into the soft, pale flesh of his arm. Blood speckled her hand but still his grip held, with only a slight wrinkling of his eyes to show the pain he felt. Screams breaking into sobs, she stopped fighting and sank into his chest, all her hope giving way to emptiness.

"Please let me go Kai"

* * *

_Author's note: Yeah, it really wasn't a cliffi, but oh well. I'll leave you on cliffi's in different chapters. Don't think Kai and Hilary are getting anywhere, just because I left you off here. There is still a lot more chapters to come for the romance to happen in! Yay! You'll find out why Hilary was being all 'evil', and hurting Kai in later chapters because, no, she wasn't overreacting. Just a note for text incase you didn't get it..._

This text: Normal story

_This text:_ Thoughts/Author notes

**This text**: Title / Labeling

The chapters will probably be shorter and I might not update for a while but I'm really busy right now, with school and all my hobbies. R&R people! Hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. Deep In Your Ruby Orbs

_Author note: O.K, I'm really sorry but I'll have to stop this fic right here. This is the last chapter before I'm removing it. Lol, just kidding! I would never remove it with all the great reviews I'm getting. I totally love you guys!_

_**Kais Devil- **Thanks for the review, my first review as it is! I'll try to update regularly and soon though I might get a little busy sometimes._

_**Hutchy- **Like I said, this fic is a little bit mystery and I'll give clues, but you probably won't find out whom it was who called her until the later chapters. Thank you for the review!_

_**Random Reviewer-** Thanks for the great review! I would probably get mad too, but it seems Kai is really patient. What a great guy, hey!?_

_**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai-** Very insistent review! I'll try to update twice a week. I don't know if I'll be able to do more, but I'll do my best, O.K?_

_**Phoenix-Roar-** KaiHil is my favorite pairing and I love angsty/romance fics too. I've read some of your fics and they're good! I can see that you're a really big fan of KaiHil, since all of your fics are about them. Thank you for the wonderful review!_

_**DarkWolf88-** Thank you, even though I don't think this story is that great! I like your stories, and I'm kinda lazy so I didn't review, sorry for that! But just so you know, I think they are great! I also love your pictures you drew for your stories. You draw very well! I'll continue and update as fast as I possibly can!_

_**Mrs.Sumpter-** I love your review! It's one of my favs and very flattering! I'll try to update soon for you, I promise!_

_**eralda-** Thank-you for the review and I will try to update as fast as I can!_

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed! You're the best! Um...I would just like to say that I might slack a little in my writing skills, for the next few chapters but I'll try my best. It will probably pick up a little once I get through this writer's block of mine. I seem to only write good when I'm inspired...oh well, I'll try! Anyways, on with the next chapter, hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own Beyblade or any of its characters. I'm also sorry for not putting a disclaimer on the first chapter._

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Deep In Your Ruby Orbs...**

_Screaming and crying and grunting with exertion she pulled at his iron grip, digging her nails into the soft, pale flesh of his arm. Blood speckled her hand but still his grip held, with only a slight wrinkling of his eyes to show the pain he felt. Screams breaking into sobs, she stopped fighting and sank into his chest, all her hope giving way to emptiness._

_"Please let me go Kai"_

* * *

_She must think I'm crazy, letting her go in a storm like this! I'm not that heartless..._

Kai's thoughts slipped away from him as he looked at the wreck of a girl in front of him. She still wouldn't meet his eyes and was gently sobbing into the soft fabric of his sweater.

_Something's wrong..._

* * *

Pools of icy water reflected the gray sky above them as two teens made their way to shelter. One, lost in the darkest corner of her mind. Lost to the freezing rain, beating down in sheets upon her back. Lost, to the call of the thunder and glory of the lightning. Lost, to the warmth of the body pressed against hers. And oh, so lost, to the hope that keeps us alive. 

The other was expectant. Expectant of the danger ahead, as he knew there would be. Expectant of the sorrow, the pain of life, waiting. For in the one minute you took your eyes off it, it would strike you down, and watch you cringe in misery at your mistake. He was always watchful, waiting for the pain that he knew would come, someday.

The dojo, barely visible through the rain, was deserted when they reached it through the downpour. They hobbled up the steps and into the entranceway. Water dripped off them, making small, glassy pools of water on the wooden floorboards. Kai gently set Hilary to lean on the dojo wall and she barely seemed to notice, lost in her thoughts as she was. He straightened up to rub the sore joint of his shoulder, where he had half dragged Hilary on the way to the dojo. Through his damp hair he glanced down at her. Tear streaks painted her icy pale face but no sound was uttered through her lips. She was slumped in exactly the same position as Kai had left her and her big ruby eyes, which had run out of tears, were focused on nothing. Kai slowly squatted down next to her and reached out his hand warily, as if approaching a wild animal. Hilary didn't move or even glance at him, to acknowledge he was there. Kai could almost read the dark thoughts playing around in her eyes. He voiced his question with a deep, soft whisper in the form of a name.

"Hilary?"

_What's wrong...?_

Nothing. Not even a blink of an eye or a quiet sob, lost to the night. Hilary just sat there. Her unfocused eyes, staring at nothing. Kai tried again, this time with more force to his voice.

"Hilary!?"

_Answer me dammit!_

Again she just sat there, lost to the world. Lost to him and his voice. Gently, he reached out his hand, aiming for her shoulder.

* * *

Darkness. That was all she felt. It was all she saw. It was all she heard. Darkness surrounded her, swirling around in a pool, which was slowly sucking up her dreams and hopes. Her future. Her life... 

Disbelief and denial were slowly being replaced with emptiness. Everything was over. Everything she had strived for, hoped for. It was gone...forever.

_It's gone... never gonna come back..._

A hand pulled her out of her thoughts. A hand that was warm and familiar. A hand whose owner wished to help her. Find out what was wrong with her. But she did not wish that, and would do anything to get away from it.

_No! I need help! Help me..._

_He knows I don't want help! How dare he try! He will never find out what's wrong! He will not!_

Confusion boiled over the two thoughts swirling in her head, brewing a dark storm of anger. Rage filmed her vision red. All she cared about was getting away and she was willing to do anything to make that happen.

* * *

Kai flinched as the stony silence was replaced with a low growl from Hilary. He was thrown off his feet as she stood and glared at him with unfocused eyes. Her lips drew back in a silent snarl as she finally responded with a ferociously silent whisper. 

"Stay away from me. I don't want your pity."

Kai stared at her, quickly trying to analyze the situation. She was not herself, the unfocused eyes proved that. The eyes staring back at him were not the beautiful ruby eyes he remembered. So full of life, of laughter. These were the eyes of a trapped lioness, trying to keep the hunter away from her cubs, and willing to do anything to save them.

_Got to keep her calm... come on Hilary, I know you're in there somewhere..._

He stood slowly, keeping his hands out in front of him. Lightning flashed, illuminating the wariness in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hilary."

"Don't move!"

Her quick reply made him stop in his tracks. Kai looked up at her with surprise. Hilary's eyes bored into his, sparking with the excitement of a challenge. Full lips, drawn in a grim line, she dared him to move.

_Should I risk it?_

His competitive nature screamed at him to take the dive and move. But something held him back. There was something in her expression that hinted fear, and unimaginable hurt. She was so innocent, so pure; she didn't deserve to be hurt that badly. So badly that she didn't trust her friends. So badly that she didn't recognize his want to help her. It was his desire to help her kept him where he was.

_This is the best way to help her right now...isn't it? _

Ruby eyes met crimson ones as they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to move first. Seconds turned to minutes and still they met glare for glare. The soft sprinkling of the rain against the roof, echoed throughout the dojo and the blackness of night combined with the gray clouds of the storm made blindness inevitable. Flashes of lightning sparked in the sky behind Hilary, outlining her slender form with brilliant silver and painting Kai's face in a wash of light. Still no sound passed through either's lips and not one muscle was moved, as if they were statues of stone, forever caught in a duel of their eyes.

Suddenly, Kai's ears perked up, hearing murmurs of voices above the din of the rain. His eyes still locked on Hilary's he glanced over to see her reaction and was surprised to find none. The only change was her eyes seemed even more unfocused than before. His attention went back to the voices, which were getting closer by the second. Still too muffled by the rain, he couldn't tell who they were, or what they were talking about.

_This is my chance..._

The staring match of the century was broken by the door, which was flung wide open to reveal a very wet, navy colored head. Suddenly, each blast of thunder could be heard precisely and the voices could be understood clearly. Rain was hurled in by the sky and four extremely wet, and extremely confused boys stood looking in at the strange scene before them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Finally reacting to all the noise Hilary turned her head and broke her eyes contact. Kai saw the opportunity and took the dive, lunging at her.

* * *

_Author note: Oooh, a cliffi. Oh well, you'll have to wait until I get my lazy butt in gear and write some more, but I'm kinda pooped right now because my English teacher is giving the class a whole bunch of writing assignment's. It just crazy! Anyways, send in your reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I guarantee it will take longer than it did this time. Sorry about that readers, but I'm doing my best. Until next time, R&R!_


	3. Madness Conquered

_Author's note: I am back with a new chapter. Yay! Aannddd, I have finally decided how I am going to write this story. The first four chapters, including this one, are a kind of a prologue to the story. I had to make it that way because if it wasn't then the fifth chapter would seem kind of weird to you guys and you would have no idea what was going on. Anyways it is time to thank the reviewers._

_**kai/hilary all the way -** I am soooo sorry that I didn't thank you for the first chapter. You reviewed the same day I posted the second chapter and I didn't realize that you reviewed until to late. I am really, very sorry! Hope you can forgive me! Anyways, thank you for the review and I will update as fast as I can!!!_

_**Phoenix-Roar – **Thank-you for the very complimentary review. It's reviews like yours that keep me writing. I am so glad that you like my story and I hope this next chapter does justice to your standards. Don't think your stories are crap. I really like them! I will update as soon and fast as I can!_

_**LightningAurora- **I'm so glad you like my fic and I try to do the best I can with description since I believe that is what makes a story good. Thank-you for the wonderful review!_

_**Random Reviewer-** Thank-you for being one of the reviewers who reviewed both the first and second chapter. I love how you did your review and my English teacher isn't all evil...just a little bit. Just kidding! Anyways hope you like the next chapter._

_**Hutchy- **Kai didn't really have to hold her down did he? Did I write that? Well, if I did, I didn't mean to write it. He is just trying to find out what wrong and Hilary was really lost in her own mind because of the pain she was experiencing at the time. Unless you mean at the end when he lunged at her. Then he was just trying to catch her off guard. Anyways, I hope that answered your questions and thank-you for the review. _

_**fire vixon- **Thanks for the great review and I'm glad you like my story. But, I really shouldn't be doing this, you might be disappointed with what happens to Hilary. This is a Romeo and Juliet fic. Sorry, and I will try to make what happens to Hilary not all bad.._

_**Mrs. Sumpter- **Lol! Yes I laughed to when I was writing the lunging scene. It was kind of funny even though it was supposed to be dramatic! Thank-you for the compliments and the review. I will update as fast as I can, though I don't know if I can do more than a page a day. I hope you enjoy this next chapter even more than the first two!_

_**ShadowandAmy'sfangirlforlife- **Thanks for the review! I hope you think the next chapter is good and I will update as soon as I can!_

_**mimi- **You might be a little disappointed because I plan to have a lot of cliffies in this story! Lol, but some of the chapters won't. Anyways, thank-you for the great review and the compliments!_

_**Akina Hiwatari-** I'm glad that you think it's cute and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. You might think the end is especially cute, but I'm not sure of how good I am at writing fluff so you'll have to read and find out. Thank-you for the review!_

_**Hilary Lover- **Sorry if you tried to review on the first chapter. I'll thank you now for the first and for the second o.k? I'm glad you like my fic. Thank–you for the first and second chapter! Hope I updated fast enough._

_**eralda- **Thanks for the second review in a row! I will try to update as quick as I possible can. My main focus in the story is the romance between Hilary and Kai and I will try to write it as best as I can!_

_**Kais Devil- **Your review made me laugh, but don't take that the wrong way! You are one of my favorite reviewers for taking the lunging part that way! Kai does kind of jump on her, but my real reason for writing that part because he had to catch her off guard. He really doesn't land on her...only half on! Thanks for the review and I will update a soon and fast as I can._

_Phew! That was a lot of typing, but it was worth it because you guys rock!!! I would just like to point out that typing replies to all your reviews does not affect how long the chapters are going to be so don't worry. They would be as short or long as they are if I had zero reviews at this moment. Oh, and if I forgot your review tell me and I will make sure to include it for the next time and I am really sorry if I did. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and this is my favorite chapter title so far, it might be my favorite chapter too!!! _

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own, Beyblade or any of it's characters. _

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Madness Conquered...**

_Finally reacting to all the noise, Hilary turned her head and broke eye contact. Kai saw the opportunity and took the dive, lunging at her._

* * *

_I won't let them take me! They'll never find out! Never!_

Her mind spun, picking up only fragments of what was going on. Animal sense had taken over, and all she knew was she had to get away. Saneness and consciousness was slowly slipping away, being sucked into a dark hole of nothing.

Hilary's senses picked up noise and despite warnings from her brain not to move, she turned to face to the now opened doorway and the cold rain coming through it. Through her unfocused eyes and attention she managed to catch sight of a navy haired boy, around her own age before being grabbed around the waist and knocked to the ground. Hard.

Pain lashed up her back as she slammed into the wall. Her head banged against hard wood resulting in total loss of sight. Rage filled her, and the need to fight sang to her. Wildness bubbled inside, threatening to overflow. Growling she dug her nails into soft tissue and was rewarded with a grunt of pain.

_I will fight, and I will win. I will get away!_

Still finding no release of the tight grip on her waist she lunged out with her teeth and at the same time her nails flew again. Scrunching her hand up into a fist she punched and hit, anything to help her get away. The hands around her waist finally removed themselves, trying to escape her blind frenzy. She stood. This was her chance to escape.

Pain rained upon her in tides as a fist connected with her stomach and sent her sprawling back into the wall, and sliding down upon the floor. Very suddenly, reality came crashing down on her. Her eyes opened and sight returned. Twisted thoughts of her pain came back to her and bitter tears started to well up in ruby orbs. She had lost control, just as she had lost her life.

_I can't believe it...I'm so stupid..._

Crystal tears overflowed and small sobs erupted. Her arms wrapped around her body as she started to rock herself slowly. Back and forth, back and forth. Closing her eyes again Hilary's head fell in her lap weighed down by painful memories and exhausting tiredness. Back and forth, back and forth. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

_My life is over..._

"I'm sorry I hurt you..."

Kai's voice sounded genially sorry but Hilary was again lost in the void of her mind and the sorrow of her life. Back and forth, back and forth. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she opened her eyes but didn't look up. She watched as if fascinated with the small, porcelain tears clinging to her long, ebony lashes only to fall and splash on the wood of the dojo floor. Still she rocked. Still she wept. The hand moved to her chin, forcibly lifting it from it's resting place on her knees. But her eyes wouldn't look up, she was too ashamed, to hurt.

"Hilary? It's o.k..."

The sympathetic, empathy in the voice made her finally look up. Crimson eyes locked on hers and for the first time in her life she felt that someone really understood her. Through the darkness came a light, shining in white brilliance and for a moment, just a moment, Hilary felt a little better. Then the load of her pain came crashing back again, but it was lighter then before.

"Thank you..."

_... for understanding_

Her mind swirled, the events of the day flashing before her eyes in her mind. Darkness began to eat away at the edge of her vision. Her head fell back limply to rest on the cold, hard wall. Kai's hands roughly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. The shaking rattled her body but it didn't stop the darkness from coming, and claiming her mind and body...

_It's over..._

* * *

The slate haired boy roughly shook the brunette until she went limp in his arms. He stopped, and watched her head fall back as far as it would go and her neck lay over his arm.

_She looks so peaceful..._

Her face was a mask of calm and serenity. It showed none of the pain and turmoil she had so obviously been through. Kai sighed with a mix of feelings. He still didn't know what had caused her to do this. Hilary had never acted downright mean to anyone as long as he had known her. She was one of the kindest people he knew. Sorrow was welling up inside him as he thought of hurting this already so pained brunette. He looked down at her again and suddenly exhaustion overcame him. Considering the days events...

Kai stooped down, tucked his arm under Hilary's legs and stood. He looked down at her to make sure she had not woken, though it was highly unlikely she would. His eyes looked up to meet four sets of very surprised and confused ones. Tyson regarded him carefully and his gaze swept over the girl in Kai's arms.

"What...?"

Tyson looked up at Kai questionably, hoping for an answer to all his questions. Kai's crimson eyes passed over all of them as he cleared his throat.

"I found her in the old Japanese garden in the east side of the city. I dragged her home... after a bit of resistance I might add." He added dryly eyeing the spot where Hilary's nails had gone through the flesh. "When we got to the dojo she just sort of... freaked out. Something bad must of happened...". He finished off lamely making it clear to them that he didn't know why she had acted the way she did.

The boys stood there in silence not looking at each other, each with his own thoughts. Outside the rain was now only a few odd drops and the sky was wrapped in a cloak of darkness. Silence reined as the only sound was crickets chirping. Finally, Max looked up and noticed that Kai still held Hilary, both of them had droplets of water sliding down them and small pools on the ground were beginning to collect around their feet.

"Uh, Kai? Maybe we should put Hilary to bed and then you can get dried off. She's out cold, but she'll wake in the morning."

Kai blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He was still wondering what had happened to Hilary.

_Something bad... she was totally out of it._

He sighed to himself inwardly and nodded to Max. Tyson led him down the dark hallway of the dojo to where a spare room was located at the back. It was obviously used for guests with its sparse furniture supply. A wooden bed complete with some sheets lay against the far wall. On the right side of the wall lay a small, polished, wood desk. A twisted arch on the top of it held a mirror and there were tiny designs of a swans with their necks arced to the moon decorating it. Kai walked over to the far wall and gently, as if not to wake her, laid down the brunette on top of the soft coverlet.

Standing up straight again, he looked down at the now peaceful girl. Soft breaths were the only sound in the room as her chest rose and fell with each heartbeat. Kai bent over the brunette, watching her for a moment, then slipped his hand under the girl and lifted her by the small of her back. Hilary's glossy, wet hair slipped past her shoulders as her head hung back limply. He slipped his hand under her damp, denim jacket and with the other hand, slowly pulled it off to reveal the black sleeveless shirt she wore underneath. Laying her back down gently, he pulled a soft coverlet over her icy skin. Without thinking he reached down and removed a strand of chestnut hair, straying on her face.

_It's amazing how she can look so-_

"Uh...Kai? Shouldn't you get in some dry clothes and let Hilary rest?"

Not responding, Kai leaned down to whisper in Hilary's ear.

"Sweet dreams..."

Turning around, with all the stealth and grace of his usual character, Kai calmly walked toward the door. His pride had returned and he was not about to lose it on some girl, even if she was his friend. Sneaking one final glance at the sleeping brunette, he closed the door, leaving the girl in pitch darkness.

_Sleep while you can, but darkness will come again and it will find you... wherever you hide..._

* * *

_Author's note: Fluff! I couldn't resist adding that 'sweet dreams' thing at the end. It is soo cute and soo out of character for Kai. In this fic he is basically all out of character but I tried to make him as close to the 'real' Kai as I could. I'm planning this really romantic part for the middle and I hope I write it good. I'm so scared that I won't be able to write it well and that will ruin the whole story. Oh, well, I just need some motivation/inspiration so don't worry guys! Review with your flames, suggestions requests, compliments or whatever's! Until the saga continues R&R!_


	4. The Light of Remembrance

_Author note: This chapter isn't really dramatic except for a little bit at the end, but for my real point, I'm not sure if I write as good when the plot-line isn't as dramatic as it was in the first 3 chapters. Just a warning, that this chapter may not be as exciting or as well written as the first 3. Thank-you to all my reviewers and a special thanks to my constant ones!_

_**LightningAurora- **Thank you for reviewing! I try to do the best I can with making my readers feel what the character is feeling. I love stories that get you so drawn in to them that you don't realize that it is just a story. I hope you enjoy part four._

_**Chibi-Kari- **Thank you for the compliments and I am flattered that you added my story to your C2 community! You probably won't find out why she is so upset until the last few chapters though. I love your story Years Ago. It has an absolutely awesome plot line. Thank-you for reviewing!_

_**fire vixon- **Thanks for reviewing again! I really liked the 'sweet dreams' part at the end too. I think that would be absolutely kawaii if it was in a movie or TV episode, though it is so out of character for Kai. Oh well, hope you like the new chappie!_

_**Kais Devil- **Thank-you for the review for the 3rd time! I guess you'll just have to wait to find out what happens, but the committing suicide thing is a great idea. I will update as soon as I can!_

_**Random Reviewer- **You are my favorite reviewer! I can't believe how creative you are, and that's just on reviews, imagine your stories! But, you're right, most KxH writers tend to forget or not add the other characters. The rest of the Bladebreakers will be in my story but for the first chapters I just wanted to make it KaiHil. I find it takes away from the main plot if you add the other characters too much. I'm also not really sure how to portray the other characters. Anyways, I'm thanking you for your review but what I really want to thank you for is giving me inspiration ideas. Thanks a bunch! You rock!_

_**bluebaby888- **Thanks guys! I'm glad you finally got on your account Anime Lady and finally reviewed my story. Hope you like the new chapter!_

_**angel14- **Thank-you for the review and suggestion! Hilary isn't rocking back and forth because she is a nut job; she is just trying to make herself feel better and that is the only way she knows how._

_**Phoenix-roar- **Thank-you for the review. The romance so far is kind of...fluffy, but it will get more intense later...hopefully...just kidding! It will! Hope you like the new chapter!_

_**Hutchy- **Well...I think that once you find out what she is going through than you will know why she is acting the way she is. But she is kind of primal isn't she? Anyways, thanks for the review!_

_**Kayla- **Thank-you for the review! I will try to make it longer but I don't know...I'm kinda addicted to short chapters. KaixHil is also my favorite couple. I have a feeling you might not like the ending of my fic but I'll try to make it to your liking._

_Thanks, you guys totally rule! I would just like to point out that Kai and Hilary aren't really in character. I mean, I personally don't think Kai would ever fall for Hilary and make it public. Most of the KaixHilary fics that I have read have both of them out of character a little too. Anyways, just a heads up for that. The flow of this story might slow down a little after this chapter for about two and then it will pick up again. Also, a few of you might not know why Hilary doesn't remember what happened the night before until later in this chapter. The reason is her mind was so screwed up the night before that she didn't remember until Kai clicked it into place. O.K enough typing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!_

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**The Light of Remembrance...**

_Turning around, with all the stealth and grace of his usual character, Kai calmly walked toward the door. His pride had returned and he was not about to lose it on some girl, even if she was his friend. Sneaking one final glance at the sleeping brunette, he closed the door, leaving the girl in pitch darkness._

_Sleep while you can, but darkness will come again and it will find you... wherever you hide..._

* * *

Light cascaded through the open window and birds announced the morning joyously, chirping their individual songs. Shadows chased each other across the walls where the light could not reach them and the soft drops of dew and left over rain were all that was left to show how heavy the rainfall had been the night before. The swans decorating the wooden arch of the mirror seemed to put away their moonlit beauty, to sleep through the day, until the night, when they would awaken again.

Twisted into a deep tangle of rose-colored sheets, a very groggy brunette rolled over, a slight groan escaping her lips. Her black lashes slowly opened and blinked as her ruby orbs focused on the white ceiling. Even with the simple furnishings, the girl smiled as she saw the beauty of the room. A crystal, hung on the window, made her smile most of all, for she loved watching the sunlight make small patterns of many colors on the walls. She had always loved morning, when the sun rose in all its golden radiance.

Still smiling, Hilary sat up in the rumpled bed and stretched, giving a little yawn. Her bare feet touched the ground and she stood up, walking over to the mirror. She frowned as her reflection peered back at her with its knotted chestnut hair and a strap of its black sleeveless shirt falling down its arm. With an exasperated sigh Hilary turned away from the mirror and glanced around the room again. She was obviously in Tyson's dojo and it was quite early.

_Maybe one of the boys will be up...probably Kai..._

Looking around for a brush and change of clothes, the realization finally hit her that the only possession of hers, that she was not wearing, in the room was her damp denim jacket thrown over the edge of the mirror. Her frown deepened as she found she could not recall what had happened the night before and so had no idea why there were no clothes for her here. The brunette turned back to the mirror with a slight feeling of embarrassment. She would have to go in front of the boys, most likely Kai, with her hair and body looking like a hurricane had hit it. There was something about going in front of Kai, like this, that seemed...wrong, but she could not quite put her finger on it. Shrugging her shoulders she got to work trying to flatten her hair without a brush.

_Kai will just have to deal with it...I guess..._

* * *

Sitting straight backed, on one of the chairs in the kitchen, Kai looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular. His strength felt drained and he had not had a good night. Nightmares that he could not remember had brought him gasping back to consciousness and left his mind spinning, with more questions then he had thought possible. He had been sitting in the exact same spot since 4:00 in the morning, brooding over his thoughts. Kai had watched the sun rise with a feeling of anxiety that he could not explain. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was feeling worried about Hilary and the questions she had left unanswered. He needed to talk to her; she had a lot of explaining to do.

As if on cue, soft footsteps sounded from the hallway. Kai turned in his chair to look at the arching, wood doorway, where the sound of the footsteps was approaching. He usually wouldn't be so eager to meet people, but he needed answers if he was ever going to get a good night's sleep again.

Hilary came in to view, hugging herself as if cold. Her hair was somewhat organized, considering she had slept with it lose and hadn't brushed it, and she was wearing the same black sleeveless shirt and tight jean shorts she had worn yesterday. His eyes searched hers but all he could find was confusion and a little embarrassment wallowing in her ruby orbs

_Embarrassed? Why would she be embarrassed?_

Both of the teens stood there looking at each other for a few minutes and Kai was uncomfortably reminded of the night before and the staring match they had held. Finally, Hilary broke eye contact and glanced at the ground and then into the next room, where the other boys were sleeping.

"Um...Kai, do you know where my bag is, you know, the one with my clothes?"

_Her bag? What is she talking about?_

Anger was slowly bubbling up a brewing storm under Kai's calm surface. Disbelief hinted on everything in his features from the raised brows to the slightly open mouth.

_She can't act like she did last night and then pretend that it didn't happen Her bag? What is she playing at?_

But she was looking at him expectantly, even more so when he didn't answer her right away. The girl in front of him looked...innocent. Like she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary and he was the one who was acting weird. She had finally quit avoiding his eyes and was looking straight into them, her brow lined with a frown.

"Kai?"

Still he didn't answer. Soft sounds of snoring filtering from the other room was the only sound that could be heard in the still dojo as Kai stood there, letting his anger boil up higher and higher. Hilary's frown had now been replaced with worry in arched brows and she took a step toward him.

"Kai...what's wrong?"

A frown started to bloom on his face as he answered her with harsh tone. "What do you mean, where is your bag!? Don't you remember last night? You have some explaining to do!"

Kai closed his eyes embracing once again, his calm mask of serenity. When he opened them he was surprised to see Hilary with an expression of pure shock on her face slowly being replaced by fear...

* * *

Staring into those crimson beauties seemed to bring it all crashing back like a tidal wave that threatened to consume Hilary. It felt like a huge hand over her throat was squeezing the life out of her, every breath at a time. Her ears were blocked by the sound of ringing, as if her brain was giving her an alarm signal. She took a step back, and then another as her eyes got wider and wider. The frightened fury of last night came back to her in flashes and the wild animal sense that had taken over came back again. But enough of her sanity stayed and she remembered all that had taken place.

_So stupid..._

_I will fight and win_

_Oh, God...god, please help me..._

_It's gone...never gonna come back..._

_My life is over..._

Different tones swirled in her head, all of them belonging to her voice. Her hands went to her head and her breath became labored. It felt as if a huge baseball was lodged in her throat as tears started to appear in her eyes. Fighting the madness that was telling her to run she started to mutter to herself.

"I will win."

_I won't let this feeling take me over and lose my sanity. I won't hurt my friends again!_

Hilary turned blindly and staggered out of the kitchen and into the deserted hallway, tears now falling freely. Small sobs erupted and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to calm down.

"Hilary. It's o.k."

She turned and hung her head from Kai in shame. She couldn't believe she would hurt him like she had last night when she had lost control. The sobs became more insistent and now shook her whole body as she readied her self for a complete breakdown. But sorrow was soon replaced by shock as warm arms twined their way around her and elbows rested just above her breasts.

"It's o.k."

Hilary's sobs slowly subsided as she took in the fact that the warm, breathy voice, whispering comfortingly by her ear, was Kai's. She closed her eyes as the sensation of his calming words took affect and her sobs slowly turned to sniffs. When at last there was silence, except for Kai's voice, his arms removed themselves and gripped her shoulders, turning her around to face him. His crimson eyes met hers and she was again surprised to see the wall that usually blocked his feelings was lessened slightly. But he still carried a coldness about him that was as frigid as ice.

"Now, tell me what is wrong."

Hilary's guard went immediately up as she realized what he wanted. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone right now. She needed time to recover and cope, and most of all needed to figure out what she as going to do. A huge gap was in her life now and she needed to fill it until...until...

"Hilary...please tell me what is wrong..."

Hilary lowered her head so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. Her heartbeat picked up as she gulped trying to moisten her throat. Kai had to lean in even closer to here her whisper of an answer.

"I can't... please understand...I just can't..."

* * *

_Author note: Yay!!! I am done the first part of my fic in what...four chapters? Don't get the wrong idea though, there is still a lot more to come... I think. There might be a little bit of a delay because I have to figure out exactly how I am going to plan the rest of the plot line. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure there is still lot's more to come. And yes, I know, Kai was a little occish in this chapter but that's the way the story is written my friends! R&R! And for those of you who live in Canada, hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!!!_


	5. Moonlit Goodbye

_Author note: I'm feeling happy today. As some of you know, my English teacher is the one who makes me have writers block, since he gives the whole class tons of stories to write. But I talked to him today and he said I could submit chapters of my fanfic for marks! Yay! Anywho, this chapter some of you might be a little confused. It doesn't finish off the ending from the last chapter but instead skips like a month or two ahead. If you just follow along you'll understand after a while. Just think of thefirst four chapters as a big prologue. And I have writer's block right now. But I promise the next chapter will be better written so don't get too mad. I also added a song at the beginning of this chapter because it fits with the theme so well and as I told you the first four chapters were a kind of prologue so the song symbolizes the start of the 'real' fic. O.k, it's time for reviewer responses! I hope I've mentioned before that you guys rock, 'cause it's true!!!_

_**Mrs. Sumpter- **I know it is kind of confusing! Chapters, 1, 2, 3 and 4 were all just a prologue for the actual story. There will defiantly be more 'moments' between Kai and Hilary. I'm glad you like the story so far, but your opinion might be changed in this chapter...Not to sound foreboding or anything, but I have a little writers block write now. Thank-you for the review!_

_**Chibi-Kari- **Thank-you for the review and compliments. You might be disappointed to know that you probably won't find out what happened to Hilary until the last like...3 or 2 chapters I believe. Sorry, but it will keep you guessing. Most people will have already guessed correctly at what happened before the last chapters._

_**Hutchy- **That's right! Kai is getting closer to the truth, step by step. He must be really patient. Thanks for the review._

_**Random Reviewer- **Thank-you for another interesting review! The last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger, but you never really find out what happens. Instead it skips a couple months ahead. I cannot answer your question on the stronger will thing. I thought about it, but can't decide. I also won't answer your beyblades question because I'll obey your wish and let you find out for yourself. I won't say 'Hope you like the next chapter!' because there is an 80 chance you won't. I have writers block (boo, hoo!)_

_**Devour Thy Flame- **I have to say, I love your name. I'm glad you like my fic and I hope you will enjoy, the final product. Thank-you for the review!_

_**Phoenix-Roar- **Thank-you for the compliments and review! I have a feeling you won't like this next chapter, because, as I've mentioned already like 5 times, I have writers block, but it will get back on track soon I promise!_

_**Kais Devil- **Lol, I hope I updated fast enough for you! You probably won't find out what happened to Hilary for a while yet. Hope you can wait and thanks for reviewing!_

_**LightningAurora- **You might be able to give criticism on this chapter because I simply can't write well. There is like no inspirationin my life right now... I have writer's block! But I think things will get back on track next chapter...hopefully! Thank-you for your constant reviews!_

_**Distance From Here- **Thank you for the wonderful compliments and review!_

_Diclaimer: I do not own Beyblade,or any of it's characters and never will. I also do not own Right In Front of You, by Celene Dion._

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Life, it can twist your heart**

**Put you in the dark, I was cold and lonely...**

**Moonlit Good-bye...**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

A lonely brunette pushed her way through the throng of people crowded around on the busy street. She was in a very somber mood, just wanting to get out of the crowd and reacting to her feelings, her feet picked up speed. Never even glancing into the windows of stores, she finally made it onto a less crowded road. The girl kept her eyes downcast and walked fast, her feet dragging on the gravel. A few people glanced curiously at the slender brunette, apparently in a big rush, but no one cared to the point of stopping her.

When she actually made it to a deserted road by turning right at a corner, she sighed and let her head fall back facing the sapphire sky above her. Her ruby eyes flashed in the sunlight as she watched a tiny bird fly from a fence to a tree. A feeling of calm overtook her lately edgy composure as she walked down the silent road. Even before the disturbing phone call she had got two months ago, she had always preferred to be alone, where she could find peace with herself. The girls walking pattern slowed to a leisurely pace and she started to hum under her breath moving her lips slightly to emit parts of the song.

"Hmmm, hmmm...hmmm...hmm."

Her song sounded strangely eerie when her voice cast mocking echoes flinging along the stone fences of the road. Lowering her head back down, the girl peered around to make sure no one was listening and her cheeks heated with embarrassment. Her feet picked up an unheard beat and she started to run down the sloping, cement-covered hill towards Tyson's dojo.

* * *

On entering the dojo Hilary was greeted with unusual complete silence and so not to disturb it, she crept inside and shut the door very carefully. Taking off her shoes she perked her ears up to listen for Tyson's inevitable chatter and soon heard a quiet conversation emitting from the kitchen. She placed her shoes on the braided rug and her feet padded softly down the wooden hallway toward the kitchen. 

Tyson's navy blue head swung toward the doorway on Hilary's arrival in the kitchen. His lips bloomed in a wide smile and he greeted her with a little wave of his hand, indicating her to make herself comfortable. She nodded her head briefly, relaying her feelings on Tyson's reaction to her outburst two months ago. Tyson had dismissed it as a family thing, and moved on according to the usual distracted side of his personality. After he got over the shock of seeing her act in such a manner, Hilary suspected that he forgot about it as often as not, although sometimes she could see a wariness in his eye when he looked at her, as if he though she might explode at any second.

Hilary moved over to the table and Max gave a little wave and whispered "Hey, Hilary!" She smiled back at him and gave a little wave of her own. Max had been the most sweet about how she had acted that night two months ago. Telling her it was all right and not to worry about it, and despite being so fragile ways of reassurance they made Hilary feel a little better all the same. Though darkness still loomed on the horizon, threatening to consume her more every day.

She moved on down the table to Ray who's golden orbs studied her a moment before giving her a smile and patting the chair next to him. She smiled slightly and took her place next to him, crossing her legs under the table. After her outburst, Ray had been supportive in his own way and waited till everyone else comforted her before almost copying Max's exact words. Hilary's smile faded a little as she thought of how much they had supported her. Of course, all of them had asked why she was so upset, but she wouldn't tell them to the disappointment of the others. They didn't know exactly how to help her, when the problem was shrouded with fog.

Glancing around the kitchen her head drooped when she couldn't catch sight of Kai. But then her heart did a little flip-flop in her chest as she caught sight of him, hidden in the shadows of the right corner of the kitchen. Her cheeks reddened a little even now at the thought of the morning after she had broken down.

_Why would I be so excited to see him? It doesn't matter anyway..._

"Ahem! Now that everyone is here I believe Ray and Max have an announcement?"

Eyes filmed over with thoughts, Hilary really didn't hear what Tyson was shouting about to the whole kitchen. Her thoughts were on the slate haired teen resting almost lazily on the wall behind her. Kai had been more understanding then she thought he could ever be capable of. When he had comforted her as she was crying the day after her outburst, she felt...empathy, like Kai knew what she was going through. Though it was impossible. His coldness was like a frozen wall, keeping everyone out, but somehow he had made room for her, and made her feel safe, even if it was only for a little while. Even though he hadn't come and talked to her, assuring her it was all right, she still was some how comforted by his silent presence. A feeling had bloomed deep in her chest that day as Kai comforted her. She couldn't quite name the it but was almost afraid to. Intuition told her to be afraid of what it might be.

Hilary herself had changed most of all. She felt as if a bomb had gone off and her and the boys were the only survivors. But now they refused to talk about it or admit the bomb had even exploded in the first place. A whole chapter was missing in her life and the book was getting nearer and nearer to the end. She couldn't even clearly remember what had gone on that night, she could only recall faint feelings of twisted pain and rage. And a blind feeling of all hope lost, that she herself was lost, and it was impossible to come back into the light.

"Um...Hilary? Are you listening!?"

Tyson's familiar voice brought her out of her musings and she turned around with a faint tinge of red on her cheeks. Uncrossing her legs under the table, she cleared her throat and weakly replied.

"Sorry..."

Ray and Max stood up and Max waved her apology down. Tyson replaced Max's seat at the table and smirked slightly at Hilary's seemingly absent mindlessness. Hilary gave a slight glare back at him, defying her new, more introverted personality since her breakdown. Her ruby eyes turned back to focus on Ray who was surveying his friends with a grave expression and even Max's beautiful sapphire eyes looked a little nervous, though he cleared his throat as if there was nothing to worry about.

"Um...ya. O.K, so we have an announcement and I am not sure how to put this...but..."

Hilary sat up straight and payed close attention to the two boys and their body language. Something was wrong. By the way the both looked so nervous, something had to be.

_Something's gonna change...again...so suddenly..._

Ray took over Max's pathetic attempt to break the news and squared his shoulders bravely. "Max and I have decided to go back to our own homes. It's been awhile and the World Championships won't be coming for a long time yet. We need...we want to see our families and friends again."

Ray's golden orbs took in all their reactions. Tyson's outraged expression, Hilary's slump as if she had been expecting this and was too tired to think, and Kai's neutral look, though he finally did turn to acknowledge them.

He took a deep breath and let pity finally seep in to his features. "Come on guys, it won't be that bad...we'll probably see each other again pretty soon..."

But by the graveness and sorrow he could see starting to line all their features, he knew it was not to be. They were all getting older and there were very few times in their life that they were destined to meet again. The time of the Bladebreakers, was over.

_Over..._

* * *

Moonlight streamed down through branches of the trees and lit the top of them like the pale fire of a hundred candles. Darkness reigned and the moon was the only source of light that could be seen from the backyard of Tyson's dojo. A soft breeze stirred and played with the edges of Hilary's hair, where she was sitting on the edge of the dojo's porch. Her fingers stroked the wooden surface as her thoughts lingered on the heart-breaking news that had been announced today. Sighing, she raised her eyes up to look at the beautiful, shining orb hanging in the sky. As she listened to the crickets chirp she wondered at the mystery and beauty of the moon. 

_No one...or nothing to hold it down..._

Again she heaved a sigh and lay back covering herself with her arms. The pain that weighed down her heart was beginning to become unbearable and she was glad the two Bladebreakers were leaving. When the time came, she didn't think she could bear it if they were here. But she would never forget them. Not for...for the rest of her life. They would live in her memory until the day she died.

Without her noticing, a small, silver tear escaped the corner of her eye and lay on her cheek, glistening in the moonlight. Her brows knitted in a tilted line as she closed her eyes in misery.

_Is their no one to help me?_

A soft sob escaped her lips, closely followed by another.

Night is the time of safety, when emotions come clear. True self may be revealed from the mask that hides it by day. Pain, as well as joy is released to the surface and help may come if it is wished for...

"Hilary?"

The soft whisper that swept by her ears made her stifle her tears and sit up again. Her lips opened slightly, and she glanced up at the now silent, dark form of Kai. He took her silence as an invitation and sat down beside her, dangling his feet and leaning back on his elbows.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Hilary shifted herself so her knees were drawn up to her chin and her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees. She dropped her chin and raised her eyes to the moon again. Her reply was soft but Kai's keen ears picked up every word.

"I wish I could but...I can't...I'm sorry..."

He caught the porcelain tear that fell silently down her cheek and sighed softly.

"It's o.k."

Twisting slightly he reached behind him and pulled off the jacket that he was wearing. Hesitantly he draped it over her bare shoulders.

_Why am I acting like this? I don't care..._

_Yes you do._

The other voice that filled his mind startled him. Kai shook his head and frowned but soon forgot as he once again glanced at Hilary staring up into the sky looking so lost. He didn't know how anyone could ignore that look, so beautiful but ever so painful. Like a tragic princess in a fairy tale. His gaze returned to the treetops and the wash of pale beauty that was lighting it.

The moon shone on, oblivious to the real world and it's boundaries. No one told it that it couldn't float in the sky, and show off its beauty while shrouding itself in mystery. It didn't feel the pain and reality of the real world. It didn't know chains of responsibility like we all do. All it felt was the rush of being free and the call of places unbound. So it lagged along happily, continuing its exploration of space and leaving two teens with only each other for comfort, in a world of darkness.

* * *

_Authors note: Ahhh! I just realized that I forgot about Kenny! Um...just pretend he was at the store or something, O.K? I really like my ending for some reason and I've decided to dedicate it to my friend who thinks that 'stealing doesn't hurt anyone in any way'. What a loser! Just kidding Shawn! I'll do my best to make the next chapter better! R&R and tell me how bad it is! Lol!!!_


	6. Reverberating Echoes of Misery

_Authors note: Omg! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks. You see, my teachers had a conference in which they plotted evil schemes to make their students lives a living hell! I had like two projects (which were our final mark for the whole term) due on the same day and like 8 tests all in one week! I was going crazy!!! Anyways, enough about me, I hope everyone had a great Halloween and got lot's of candy (even if they didn't go trick-or-treating)! I realize that this is a really, really short chapter, but I needed it to be to have it make sense. The next chapter will defiantly be longer! I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter, because I was seriously convinced that everyone would hate it. And now, on to the reviewer responses. You guys are unequalled (looked that up in the dictionary)!!!_

_**Devour Thy Flame- **Thank-you so much! This is a very complimentary review and I'm sorry I took so long to update! Lol, I feel so embarrassed about the Kenny thing, I can't believe I forgot him! It's kind of funny because I'm not the kind of person to do that. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and thank-you for the review!!!_

_**Chibi-Kari- **Thank-you for being a very faithful reviewer and for the review! I'm really sorry for not being able to tell you what happens but if I did, where would the fun in that be? I have a feeling you might not like the end though...but I can't gibe away any more! Chapters ... ah chapters,...I think maybe around 15 to 20 take or leave a few. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Hutchy- **Thank-you for the review! I have to say the passage about the moon was my favorite spot in that chapter too. Anyways, I hope you like the next chapter!_

_**Phoenix-Roar- **Well, I guess I was kind of happy. Lol, I'm always happy when I get to post another chapter for my story and I'm glad that the new chapter helped lift your depression! Thank-you for the review!_

_**Mrs. Sumpter- **I am so glad that you liked chapter 5! The moon passage was my favorite in that chapter. I guess that particular passage was good because I wrote it right after I watched this really angsty movie. I happy that I really touched someone. Thank-you for the review and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Kais Devil- **Thank-you for your review! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but as I said before I was really, really busy! Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Nubia- **I happy that you like my story and I'm glad that you find it interesting. I will defiantly continue unless I get run over by a bus, that is! Sorry I took so long to update! I hope you like the next chapter and thank-you for the review!_

_**Random Reviewer- **The last chapter was written in a different way. I just don't like how I wrote it for some strange reason. Thank-you for thinking it was a good chapter. You see when I wrote the author note at the beginning of the last chapter I didn't know the moonlight passage was going to be in chapter 5. That passage was originally in the beginning of this chapter and I changed it at the last moment. That is why I thought that the last chapter was kind of...written wrong. Lol, to bad you couldn't do anything interesting, but I still like to hear from you. Hope you like this chapter and thank-you for reviewing!_

_**SweetStealer- **Thank-you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my fanfic and I hope you like the next chapter!_

_**ERALDA- **Thanks for reviewing! You'll just have to be a little patient for the romance. But I guarantee it is coming. Probably in chapter 8 or 9 will be the first real romance. There have only really been fluff moments so far. Sorry about that, but the romance will develop a little slowly. Hope you like the next chapter!_

_**kai/hil lover is on the way- **I kinda feel sorry for Kai too, having to drag Hilary all the way there. But she was in shock and we have to make allowances. Sorry for the long update and I hope you like the rest of the chapters of the story! Thanks for the review!_

_**Lightning Aurora- **Thank-you for the reviews and compliments! I'm glad you really like my story. I guess I thought the last chapter was bad because I wrote it differently than the last 4 but this one is written in the same style. I don't really know why, but I don't like this chapter either. I think I'm lacking on description or something. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter but I'm not holding out any hopes._

* * *

_**Heaven's Call**_

_**Reverberating Echoes of Misery...**_

_**Doubt, it can close you in **_

_**Build the walls within**_

_**I let fear control me...**_

* * *

The dry wind that blew the next week seemed raspy, like a throat that needed water. Blowing across the paved streets, it made loose papers and hats fly and created mini swirling, dust tornadoes. The sky was covered in a cloak of gray, as if the world had frozen just before it was about to rain. Gloominess seemed to settle over the whole land, just waiting for something... 

Time had passed quickly for the Bladebreakers. Busy with preparations of leaving, their last days together melded into a dizzying haze. Mixed emotions of misery and confusion made tensions run high and silence to reign. Ray and Max were each caught between the joy of returning to their homes and the pain of leaving the Bladebreakers, finally making the ultimate choice to leave. Apologizing or empathizing made no difference to the mellow dramatics of the other members of the Bladebreakers. Kai, like most days, continued on without showing too much emotion and keeping to himself, though signs of regret were starting to show through his mask that hid his emotions.

Tyson's attitude had settled down and the cockiness of his usual attitude was sucked dry now, though signs of a swagger did come through sometimes. But overall, he tried to be optimistic and his friends knew that he would support any decisions they made...eventually, even if they made him unhappy in the process.

Kenny remained smiling and optimistic, helping Ray and Max pack and cope. But the pain still showed on his features. Unlike the others, he had seen this coming and was emotionally prepared. Time would erase his wounds, since he seemed to keep his eye on the big picture.

It was Hilary everyone was worried about. She walked as if she were a ghost even though she insisted that she was fine. She looked as pale and deathly as the night when Kai found her, in the Japanese garden. Weight lose was beginning to become evident now too. Members of the Bladebreakers often found her staring out a window, into the gray sky beyond and sighing with the most forlorn, lost look in her sparkling ruby eyes...

* * *

Finally, on the gray day of freezing rain and raspy wind the time had come for the two Bladebreakers to make their final good-bye. The black limo that took them to the airport (courtesy of Mr.Dickenson) seemed to reflect their dark feelings of losing faith and pain. Hilary's ruby orbs took in Tyson's silence, Kenny's choking breath and Kai's frozen mask of obscurity and struggled to hold in her tears.

_This is the last time...they won't be here when-_

"Well, I guess this is good-bye..."

Max's sad smile didn't meet his eyes and silver tears glistened in the corners of them. He turned to Kai and faced him, standing up a little straighter. The other Bladebreakers looked on sadly, at is brave expression. But Max's stubborn, tough face was soon replaced with soft smile again as he opened his mouth to give Kai his good-bye speech.

"Kai, it's been a pleasure blading with you. Even though you might seem like a cold, ruthless guy, I know that you are one of the most caring people that I have ever met. I hope...to...blade against you again in the future..."

He reached up and gave Kai a light punch in the shoulder. Max's feelings were one of losing a father, as Kai had always been like a subordinate parent in his life. Kai's closed eyes slowly opened and he reached up and gripped Max's shoulder. Max's smile went wide with hesitant joy and his eyes crinkled with pain of the moment. Beside him, Ray stepped up, but there was no smile gracing his cat-like lips. His golden beauties told Kai what Max had said without words as if those shining depths could talk. Kai gave a slight nod and his arms snaked back to their usual position, crossed over his chest. No one was going to get past his frozen wall.

Ray's silence seemed to set the theme for the Bladebreakers last good-bye. Max bent over Kenny's smaller form gave him a pained but warm smile as Ray walked over to Hilary.

"Bye," Hilary had to lean over to hear him. "I hope we'll see each other soon Hilary..."

She smiled sadly, "Of course we will."

_Someday..._

He turned to leave and she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. As Hilary's arms wrapped around Ray's waist his hands tightly gripped them and held them for a few seconds before pushing them away gently. It felt as if he was trying to allow all the sorrow and indecision in him, flow from his body into hers, if only Hilary's strength could last him till he got on the plane. His eyes closed in remorse and he took a slow step away from her. Tears started to well up in Hilary's eyes and she felt as if she weren't really there and was actually watching this sad good-bye from the confines of her home. As if this were really a movie and she was watching it. Unbelievable grief made her want to scream her sorrow to the heavens. A tear left a porcelain trail down her cheekbone and dropped silently to splash on the marble floor of the airport. Something she couldn't name started to well up in her stomach and made her feel hollow inside.

_This is the time, the last time!_

Arms wrapped around Hilary's silent, shaking form and embraced her in a warm hug. Her chin went over someone's shoulder and her face was nuzzled in a mass of blond air and Hilary smelled the familiar spicy, sweet scent of Max. Her eyes closed more tightly that before, the tears flowed more freely. Good-byes are always sad and sometimes bittersweet but all Hilary could feel was the pain like a giant fist ready to squeeze her to her death at any moment. She knew that she would never see them again and it was slowly killing her. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to be assigned to such a burden? But she was glad...glad that they were going. But it was tearing her apart, ripping away her soul piece by piece.

_It isn't fair! It isn't fair!_

Sobs racked out of her and her shoulders shook with the force of her pain. Sad eyes watched the pitiful scene of her sorrow. For the rest of the Bladebreakers the turmoil and tension was beginning to be too much. Ray stopped in front of Tyson and their eyes met in challenge. But in the golden orbs of Ray there was also sadness and the pain that comes from making a decision that is neither right nor wrong. Tyson had closed his ears to wisdom and had adopted his stubborn side again. His pain would be displayed later in the solitude of his mind. Usually overemotional, he was now quiet and in shock but the call of a challenge still sparked deep inside him.

Max's arm removed themselves from around Hilary's waist and he walked over to where Tyson was with Ray. Gently his hand was set on Tyson's shoulder. But Tyson wouldn't meet his eyes and glared at the glossy, marble floor in silent misery.

* * *

A small sigh, like the last breath of the wind and the two teens turned toward their destiny. Gliding, as if in a dream toward a new thrill of life. Overwhelming, emotions made them walk with more slump then usual. Lost...but found, echoes in their minds. For them the pain would go away. The destiny that awaits them would take it away, one small piece at a time. 

But for their navy-haired friend, healing would take much longer, though through his overwhelming optimism and quick change of attitude it would eventually disappear. Only a faint feeling of the sorrow of good-byes would remain. But for now he stayed rooted to the spot, lost in the depths of his own mind and heart.

The crimson-eyed youth stood with his arms folded neatly and orderly underneath his chiseled chest. His frozen wall also acted like a sponge when he was in need. Absorbing his pain and rebounding the misery of life. But one small thought escaped his almost perfect wall of emotionlessness.

_Hilary..._

For the girl of his thoughts stood in quivering silence. Her eyes stared at the retreating backs of the two members of the Bladebreakers in shock, as if she really didn't believe they would leave her. The hollowness that was filling her had now consumed all of her thoughts. But pain fought a vicious battle and was slowly winning over her emotions. A faint tingling traveled up her body as misery won over and soft tears again welled up in her ruby orbs.

The pain of that day was lost from the Bladebreakers after years of recovery, but the skull-shattering scream that emitted from the brunette's mouth was never forgotten. It remained etched into their minds like something trapped. Rebounding and reverberating. Resounding and vibrating. Echoing and reechoing, until it was driven into every crack and crevice of their brain to lodge there forever and ever, never to disappear.

* * *

_Author Note: O.k, the ending just makes me want to cry. I actually feel bad for writing that. It makes me feel like I'm being mean to the Bladebreakers! I kind of like it though. I got the idea from this really lame book my English teacher was making us read. I guess the book was good for something, wasn't it? Also the reason I didn't include Kenny in his feeling at the end was because I already explained how he felt at the beginning. I don't know why, but I just get bored of Kenny. He could be very interesting I think, but there is too much else going on in this story. The end is written in a different tense then the rest of the chapter, but I thought it would be more dramatic! Anyways, R&R!!!_


	7. The Scent of Change

_Author Note: Hello and welcome to the 7th chapter of Heaven's Call, tragedy extraordinaire! Bleh, I sound like a plane pilot. I'm sorry again. I haven't updated in 2 weeks but at least this time it wasn't my fault. My computer crashed while I was typing and I lost my whole story. I had to type it all out again. On top of that I always write 3 chapters ahead of what I'm posting so I lost 4 chapters of writing. Ahhh! But , thankfully I'm over it now. Anyways, this whole chapter will be Hilary thinking and musing over her life, which is kind of boring I know, but it had to be this way else the next chapter would be all screwed up. The next chapter will be more romantic and I promise and it will just be KaixHilary. Here are the reviewer responses. I got some interesting reviews this week!_

_**kai/hilary all the way- **Thank-you for the review and compliments! Yes, the chapter was very sad. I felt bad for writing it but I find it intriguing to make characters sad for some strange reason. I'll defiantly check out some of your fanfictions. Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Nubia- **The last chapter was very sad. I was almost crying too. But, this is an angst fic. Besides, I kind of enjoy making the characters suffer. It's rather fun. Hopefully you'll get a better understanding of how Hilary feels in this chapter and it might give you some hints on what she is going to do. Thank-you for the review and sorry that I didn't update soon!_

_**Chibi-Kari- **I'm glad that you really felt deeply about the last chapter. The 'feeling of betrayal even though it wasn't' was exactly what I wanted to get through to my readers. You still don't know what is going to happen! Oh well, it will make the end that much more satisfying. The end will be very beautiful though. The ending scene was my inspiration for the whole fic. Thank-you for the review and I hope you like this new chapter!_

_**Hutchy- **Thanks for the review. Hilary screamed because she was feeling unbelievable pain. You will understand more why she does what she does at the end of the fic., then everything will become clear._

_**Phoenix roar- **I'm glad you liked the drama. I really tried to get the emotions through clearly. Angst/Drama is my favorite genre of writing to do. Sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time, but when your computer crashes…well, you just have to deal with it. Thank-you for the review and I hope that you like the next chapter._

_**Random Reviewer- **I'm sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! I swear I was going crazy trying to write 4 chapters in 2 weeks! Anyways, your review was very perceptive, even though I should have expected that from you. Originally, when I wrote this chapter I had intended Max and Ray leaving to go with the plot, plus it would make the story extra sad (you'll understand more at the end of the fic.). It would enable me to focus more on the KaixHilary romance without distraction. I guess you could say that it got rid of them as well; it all depends on how you look at it. But truthfully, I had intended it to make Hilary even more tortured. Anyways, thank-you for the review and I hope you like the 7th chapter!_

_**Mrs. Sumpter- **Oh, no. This story isn't near the ending. Quite a few chapters to go yet! The ending made me very sad as well, and that's exactly how it's supposed to make you feel. It gets you into the story mood. Sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter! Thank-you for the review and I hope you like this chapter!!!_

_**Lightning Aurora- **Thank-you for the review and the very consistent compliments! I'm glad some people like my story. As for not believing I excel at writing…well, I guess I have some insecurity problems. I just don't want to let the readers down! Sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Devour Thy Flame- **Thank-you very much for your review and praise! It's nice to have people that like your writing style. I really liked the idea about Kai being like a father to Max. Max has always struck me as a little bit young and Kai sooo…well, mature, I guess. I really enjoy angst too. That is where my inspiration came from for this fic. I could imagine the sad scenes so vividly in my mind. This story is not close to being finished so don't worry. I was originally thinking it would be about 15-20 chapters but I starting to think it might be more than 20. Who knows…Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_

_**angel14- **Ah, my most interesting review…ever, I believe. Where should I start…I guess, I should tell you that you'll have to wait for quite a bit for the climax to come. The climax will be in the last two chapters or so, and I'm thinking that this story will be at least 20 chapters. My style of writing refuses to be rushed. I take pride in details and to include details I cannot rush to get to the climax. I'm sorry but that is the way it is. I'm also very sorry that I haven't updated in a while but you have to realize that I have a life other than writing stories and when my computer crashes and I lose all my former chapters there is nothing I can do. I will promise though that I will work extra hard on this story because I know that there are dedicated readers out there like you. I'm very flattered that you like my fic enough to care about how often I update. Don't despair, I am in control of where this story is going and I won't just quit in the middle because I have no idea on how to end it. Again, sorry for making you wait so long and I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_There were some very perceptive reviews this week, I'm impressed. I now know that people actually read between the lines in my story and I'm very glad. Anywho, fasten your seatbelts and hold on for we have a bumpy road of misery ahead of us ( I sound like a plane pilot again)!_

_Disclaimer: I know I haven't had one of these for the last few chapters but…oh well, I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I also don't own 'Fly' by Hilary Duff (it just fit in with the theme)._

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**The Scent of Change…**

**I let go,**

**Didn't know**

**Where the answer would be…**

* * *

**A couple days later**

_In a moment everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday_

Wind. Wind carries with it the scent of change. A playful thing, it pounces with destiny and differs things from their usual state of body… or mind. Like change, wind can be refreshing and soft, sighing gently past your ear. But sometimes, wind can be an object of terror. When it's power reaches it's full force, there will be no controlling it. In that way, wind is also like change…

Rays of the failing sunlight peeked between branches of towering trees in a park located near the middle of town. Muted noise could be heard coming from a gathering of people, picnicking on the right side of the path. Laughter and the sound of games sounded, filtering through the leafy foliage of a bush blocking the view from the gravel path itself. Two lovers strolled nearby, hand in hand, whispering secrets in each other's ear. The almost tropical sunset and the shimmering waters of the small pond made for a perfect romantic scene.

Hilary, who sat on a nearby bench, eyed the lovers with slight envy. More of a quiet girl, she had never had a boyfriend, much less even thought about one. But now as bitterness welled up inside her she wished for someone, who could hold her and whisper comfort into the hair above her ear. Someone who could tell her everything fine and reassure her even if it was false. She wished desperately for warm arms to wrap around her body and take away her pain, for she was lost.

She sighed as she leaned back on the wooden bench and turned her head toward the dazzling sunset. The area was quiet now and Hilary silently studied the sunset with her ruby orbs as if trying to find the slightest things wrong with its perfect exterior. Not finding anything the slightest bit out of place she once again heaved a sigh and stood up. Wrapping her arms around herself she started off slowly down the path, heading nowhere in particular.

Pain and the rage of having no choice were writhing inside her stomach like a snake. It made her want to retch onto the clean, freshly mowed lawn of the park. She wanted to cry out loud and let the whole world know what was slowly consuming her body.

_No. Just escape. I just wanted to escape from my horrible nightmare of a life._

Though Hilary's misery was real she had decided not to take the easy way out and kill herself. The thought of a rope going over her neck or slitting her wrists made her want to retch all over again. She would not even take an overdose of pills, which would be virtually painless, to end her misery. She was…afraid. It was too scary to imagine. Weren't there already so many things in the world that could take your life at any given moment? Why create one more way that death could claim you? But overall, her morals won over. She believed suicide was the coward's way out of facing your life problems. Hilary was stubborn enough to resist suicide…for the moment.

She cursed silently, under her breath as a tear leaked out the corner of her eye.

_God, I'm so weak. Come on Hilary, be strong!_

Regaining her composure, she quickly sniffed away her tears and continued on her way. Ebony eyelashes closed and opened slowly as she studied the ground and the tiny specks of dirt covering the path and sighed with mixed emotions. She raised her head again and turned, heading down a slight rise of ground, toward the small pond. Hilary reached out and pushed the long stalks of grass out of her way to get to a secret hollow that she knew. When she was little, a visit to 'The Hollow' as she called it, every day, was inevitable. Far into the deep grass there was a tiny clearing and the long stalks of grass arced up to form a dome of silky vegetation. The ground was a mix of moss and soft, white sand littered with glassy pebbles and the downy feathers of ducks. The water of the pond lapped gently against the shore like a mother's sweet lullaby and lulled even the most agitated person to a sense of calm and serenity.

Hilary finally stumbled into the tiny hollow of grass and sat down, with her knees under her, near the waters edge. Small drawings of various animals on stones and tiny carvings of wood were all that was left to show that Hilary had ever been here. She smiled as she gently picked up a half-finished carving of the mysterious dragoon. As a child she had played games like any other child played, spinning webs of alluring fantasy with her magical imagination. But as she got older, her visits became less and less frequent and finally she had stopped coming all together, and only visited her childhood secret place when she was deep in thought.

On the day that Tyson had yelled at her and made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her was the last time she had visited The Hollow. Sitting and letting tears run down her cheek unnoticed, she had idly started carving Tyson's best friend, Dragoon himself. But in her frustration had thrown it down and stamped on it before it was finished.

Now, Hilary again sat deep in thought in her favorite childhood memory as her fingers worked with a piece of wood. She peered down at her reflection in the sparkling waters of the lake and thought about life.

_What do we live for anyway?_

The question echoed around her thoughts and nagged her until she shook her head with frustration.

_We go to school to get a degree so we can work and then retire and then what? We die? Isn't there something bigger for us? A huge plan in which we are_ _all part of?_

_But in life there are still the small things that we can live for. Going to see your family on holidays, or getting your first kiss. And there are also the big things, such as having kids or getting married. But what is the purpose behind life itself?_

Hilary's hands worked furiously with a small knife and wood piece that she had picked up, though without her notice. Her eyes were busy staring back at her reflection in the shallow water that licked at the sandy shore. Her thoughts were clouded with doubt now and she was starting to reconsider her choice concerning suicide.

_Suicide. It sounds so scary. If I could just find a reason to live..._

A new thought entered the abyss of her mind.

_But what if we are on this earth to make it a better place? Alive to experience the joy of making something better than it is? Is that our reason to live?_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control…_

But the freezing depths of the water were beginning to look more and more friendlier. A bodiless voice was calling her, 'Come on, just do it, then all your pain will be over forever…' Her hand went limp and the wood fell from it and bounced down to lay in the white sand near the water's edge. Trembling, Hilary arose and stared as if transfixed with the gentle sway of the water. Her mind worked franticly, searching for a reason, any reason to stop what she was doing. Her bare foot rose and when it came down she prepared herself to dive into the unforgiving depths of the pond. (_It's a deep pond O.K_?)

_I need a reason. There is no reason to live. If there is none then why should I?_

"Ooofff!" She grunted as her foot came down on something sharp and she fell over hard. Quickly rising, she bent over to see what had pierced the soft skin of her foot. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and fear pumped into her bloodstream with every heartbeat. But the fear of almost dieing was momentarily forgotten when she saw what had stopped her from diving to her death into the deep waters of the pond.

What she saw was a tiny wooden carving, the one she had just unconsciously been carving, lying with a touch of blood on it. The wood was carved in the shape of a tiny bird. Careful designs of his long tail feathers and his fiercely, pointed beak looked almost as if he was real. Wings poised out to each side of him he looked as if ready for flight. But not just any bird, the beautiful fire bird himself, a phoenix in all it's glory, Dranzer.

In spit of herself she smiled softly and the patters of fading sunlight danced on her face. Her thumb gently stroked the smooth surface of the poised wings as her heartbeat slowed to a regular beat. Her thoughts stopped working franticly and only one thought lazily drifted around the confines of her mind.

_That's it. This is my reason to live. (Take that any way you want)_

* * *

Walking along slowly, Hilary gained ground on a tall, rolling hill on the other side of the shining pond below. Her fear of what could be was hidden below the layers of personality resting just under her recognition of self-control. Her eyes traveled to gaze fearfully back down at the pond as her restless memory stirred with thoughts of what might have been. The sunlight from the almost set sun caught her eyes in its rays and gently guided her head back to the top of the hill where she was now standing. 

Her eyes beheld the sun and its golden power, its radiance. The earth seemed to be trying to swallow the sun whole and Hilary was uncomfortably reminded of something lost. A gift from the heavens that was false. Given to you with joy, only to disappear and leave you in dark despair. Or it would be taken from you, unfairly, unjustly and leave you in a spectrum of lost hope.

Pain and sadness that had hid in a pocket behind her heart now snaked along the edges of her emotions and flowed through her body like blood. She felt sobs rising and she desperately tried to hold them down. Her shoulders slumped as if from a great weight. She looked up at the sun again and was surrounded in its glorious light bringing with it the dread of the lost gift. A sob escaped her lips and her eyes again traveled to meet the waters of the lake below her. Her body moved as if gliding towards it, ever so slowly. Her closed mind didn't recognize the danger. All she felt was the sorrow and…then…something else. Something soft caressing her skin, whispering in her ear.

She turned around to face the gentle touch of the wind and let it play with the edges of her hair and clothes. She listened gratefully to the words of comfort it whispered and her pain faltered with surprise. She once again turned to the waters of the pond, but this time she had something else in mind.

_Fly; open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try._

_Cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

Reining her sorrow her legs started to pound the ground, finding a hidden beat and fresh earth went flying into the air. She spread her arms and raised her face to the sapphire globe above her. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what it would be like flying up in the endless blue expanse of sky like a bird.

Her mouth opened a crack and a hint of a smile appeared which soon turned into a wide, beaming laugh. She picked up speed as she ran faster and faster down the side of the hill. Now, she could forget the sorrow and pain. Now, she could forget the choice and responsibility. Now, she could forget life. Now, she was free. There were no chains to bind her to this earth and she felt as if she could really fly. Just a leap into the sky was all it would take.

Her laughter faltered as she hit a stone and went tumbling down the hill in a tangled mass of arms and legs. But as she neared the bottom, her laughter burst out again, in full force.

As she lay in the downy cradle of silky, green grass and the wind played softly over the edges of her hair, she changed. Hilary was now, who she was before. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. The scar that the pain had left healed in an instant after her run of freedom. It felt so good to be free and her heart was exalted to new heights.

But her laughter faltered again for when she looked up, expecting to see the sapphire blue sky with a hint of pink, symbolizing sunset, she met instead the beautiful crimson eyes that were uncomfortably familiar.

_Kai..._

* * *

_Author Note: Just incase none of you got it, Dranzer was supposed to represent Kai and something else, but I'm not telling you what. I just let you take that part however you want. Anyways, I'm just in the middle of writing the 9th chapter and I can tell you now that the KaixHilary romance will be about 2 to 3 chapters. It might even extend to 4, depending on how detailed I get. I hope all of you readers liked this chapter though I had some mixed feelings on it myself. Kind of boring, but I found the end hilarious. I would be embarrassed of anyone saw me running down a hill and then tripping and laughing about it like a lunatic, but Hilary has to cope with her pain somehow. She finally learned to accept her fate, whatever that might be. I had to have her happy somehow, she couldn't be glum all her life. And just a note, When Hilary was thinking about 'the gift from the heavens that is false' she was talking about something that we all have, but I'm not going to tell you what because that might give away the end. Anyways, I'm really sorry about not updating and I'll try to update faster this week but I'm not sure if I will be able to. It's December and I have tons of concerts and so forths to go to. I'll try really hard though. Hope all the Americans out there had a happy Thanksgiving! R&R and try to be nice! _


	8. Run of Freedom

_Author Note: I've read this chapter over and over again, but I can't find out what's wrong with it. Something's just not right, but I can't figure it out. Oh well, if one of you guys know then feel free to tell me. Anyways, in this chapter you'll notice a change over Hilary. I realize this change might be hard to understand because you don't know exactly why Hilary was acting the way she was before. But in this chapter, she gets over it slightly. Though I can tell you it's a false feeling of safety that she receives. On to the reviewer response! I got a couple new readers this chapter. You guys are awesome!!!_

_**Mrs. Sumpter- **Thank-you for your review! I would also like to thank you for the compliments. It's true; description is where I write best. I'm not very good with action but oh, well. I do my best! If I was the reader of the fic, me being a big KaixHil fan as well, I would probably take the 'That's it. This is my reason to live.' Part the same way as you. My goodness, I am involved in a lot of things. I have taken piano for 8 years and took up clarinet 3 years ago. I am also involved in 2 choirs, 2 bands (one of them being a rock band) and of course take piano every week. Then all the hobbies I'm involved in have 2 concerts plus all of the extra, last-minute practices. Phew, you can just imagine how busy I was! Anyways, thank-you for wishing me good luck!_

_**Nubia- **Thank-you for being so understanding. It's really hard to keep up with school, all my extra-curricular activities and writing a fanfic constantly. Thank-you for the review too!_

_**angel14- **I'm glad that you understand and I promise you that I will do the best I can to update as fast as I can. I have a feeling that you will like this chapter. More action and more KaixHil. You rock too! Hope you like this chapter and sorry for not updating in such a long time._

_**twincharm- **Thank-youfor the review and the compliments! I write better detail then action. This plot-line of this story just…called out to me to make it… poetic or detailed. Yes, KaixHilary are one of the best pairings ever, if you ask me! I've read some of your fics before and I love 'em! Hope you like the new chapter!_

_**Kami's Right hand girl- **Thank-you for the review and compliment! It's always nice to hear from new reviewers! Hope you like the next chapter._

_**Hutchy- **Good job on completing four of them! I wish you the best of luck on the rest though by now you have took them already. Thank-you for the review and I hope you like the next chapter!_

_**Chibi-Kari- **Thanks for the review! I really liked the last chapter too. I like writing about childhood memories. They make me feel all warm inside. Lol, anyways I hope you like the next chapter!_

_**LightningAurora- **Thank-you for the review and compliments. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! It's nice to have people pay enough attention to the story to have them guess at what things mean. I've always enjoyed writing about meaningful things. Of course no one really knows why we are on this earth or why we should live, what the meaning of life is etc. But the last chapter was a little taste of what I think the meaning of life is and I love writing about things that have no right or wrong answer. Anyways, thank-you for the compliments and I hope you like the new chapter!_

_**Random reviewer- **You scared me for a sec. I thought you wouldn't be reviewing the last chapter at all. You and Lightning Aurora reviewed so late and I look forward to hearing your opinions for each chapter. Anyways, I like your theme song. Good luck with working on it! Kai is there…well I was originally planning to add why he was there, but…I didn't. He was just…um…walking and bumped into Hilary. Actually he was worried about her so he followed her there against his own will. Yes, I do try to do my best with chapters. I write as fast as my brain can come up with anything half-good. Anyways, the plot-line is kinda hard to figure out but I will be giving you clues in a few chapters. Then you can guess and I'm sure you'll guess right before the end of the story. Your guess so far is…well wrong, but right in a small way. Keep guessing and I hope you like the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**CyberWarriorRose- **Thank-you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story. Sorry 'bout the wait for the next chapter and I hope you like it anywyas!_

_Phew, lot's of typing. Anyways, here's the next chapter since I can't think of anything more to say!_

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Run of Freedom…**

**Right in front of you.**

**Right in front of me.**

**We were looking but somehow, **

**Someway we couldn't see…**

* * *

Nothing in Kai's eyes seemed to be accusing or making fun of her. In fact, Kai's unwavering gaze was nothing. Just a neutral look as if she wasn't laying in grass laughing to herself. As she returned his stare her eye caught the flicker of curiosity in his crimson depths. But as quickly as it came it was gone again. Her cheeks faintly turning red she raised herself on her elbows and pushed herself the rest of the way off the ground. 

"Um…hi Kai…"

She waited in expectancy for the feeling of everlasting misery to come back. The hollow hole that was now always filling the middle of her stomach, preying on her hopes and dreams. But it didn't come. When she sat up in that cradle of downy grass, with soft, white dandelion seeds falling gently around her she felt empty, but at ease. Her laughter started again and she desperately tried to control it.

"…Sorry…" Hilary's lame attempt at keeping quiet made her laugh even harder. Giddiness welled up inside her and for the first time in ages she felt happy. Happier than ever before. She felt like dancing-no! Flying! She wanted to soar over mountains and touch the stars that grace our skies with their beauty. Her laughter spilled out in gales sharing with the world her joy.

Kai's expression had quickly turned from neutral to one of disbelief. He stood in silence and watched the laughing girl swing around in circles in front of him. To him, it was if she was happy for the first time. Exactly like a child on Christmas. It was enchanting to watch. Finally she stopped and fell, still giggling slightly to the ground. Her ruby orbs flashed in the failing sunlight and the grasses rustled softly in a slight breeze.

As Hilary caught her breath in the soft bed of grass she watched Kai out of the corner of her eye. His expression was so un-Kai-like that she almost started laughing again. But, to her surprise she felt no embarrassment this time. She felt too much joy, as she was free from her misery. True, there would still be pain, though for now she was free!

Kai stood and mused at how strange the girl in front of him was. Hilary's moods changed so quickly. First she acted as if someone had died and the world was falling apart at the seams and the next moment you find her dancing around a park like a maniac, oblivious to the curious stares people are giving her. Despite the joyous behavior, grief still hung thick in the air. Kai could sense it with every move Hilary made, as if she had just recovered from a very grave injury. Something in the depths of her eyes hinted that the real pain was still to come.

Very suddenly the girl in question jumped up. Her eyes flashed with excitement and she practically pranced over to him.

"Kai. Come with me!"

And before a protest could exit his mouth she had grabbed his hand and started to run. Feet tripping with the shock of being pulled along, at such an astounding rate for this fragile girl, he managed to stay upright until she again reached the top of the hill he had first seen her on. Fingers intertwined, vibrations of excitement bolted through one, while the other remained calm and emotionless.

Hilary's eyes took in the beauty of the blood red sunset. The deeper crimson bottom melded with clouds and gave off an eerie feeling. Trees and structures that got in the way of the sun's final rays were made black, transforming the elegant scenery to look like nothing more than dark silhouettes in a play. Even with her eyes closed, Hilary could still clearly imagine the scene before her. Sunsets remind of something ending, something forgotten. But sunsets never go away. Early the next morning, you will catch the sparkling morning rays, reflecting crystallized light and bringing with it another day, and another sunset.

Kai watched the girl beside him with passionate interest. Slowly, her smile faded into an expression of serenity. Full, lush lips were drawn into a solemn line, though still remained slightly pursed, as though their owner was thinking hard. Brilliantly chocolate hair cascaded down her back. Her brows knitted into a tight knot of concentration and a warm south wind blew. The girl's arms outstretched straight and her fingertips faced the heavens. She looked poised on the tip of flight. The wind spiraled around her bringing with it souvenirs from places beyond, soft feathers from the downy coats of ducks and brightly colored leaves. Finally the wind ceased and with it brought a faint feeling of sadness for Kai. The feeling as though the girl in front of him really was going to fly but the wind had stopped too soon and her chance was now gone.

Her bright, starry eyes opened and her lashes blinked slowly as if realizing where she was for the first time. A small, sad smile crept over her lips and her eyes again analyzed the sunset once again. Kai sighed with a feeling he did not know to name and she turned to look at him. Her smile instantly bloomed into a beam and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Have you ever just ran? Ran just for the freedom? To be wild and to laugh?" her tone was one of frenzied excitement, held in by the bonding of self-control. Intensity was building somewhere and you could feel the tension building under Hilary's limbs, like lightning waiting to strike. Kai blinked and his mind went blank at the immaturity of the question. Never had he ever heard such a foolish question.

_Who runs just for fun?_

"No, of course not. Who does?"

Her immediate frown of disapproval, told him that he had said the wrong thing. The spark of joy, hidden deep in her ruby orbs, went out and she again wore the same expression as she had when he had first seen her on the hill. Suddenly, everything that had seemed beautiful before faded into an ugly gray and didn't sparkle anymore. Just because this girl in front of him didn't feel any joy. His mind lurched.

_The world comes to a crashing halt just because I made her unhappy...?_

"You mean you never done something, anything for fun?" Her eyes still missed the spark of life she had seemingly just discovered.

"I don't do things for fun." Kai stated firmly and without emotion. But he instantly knew that he had said another wrong thing. He had hesitated for just a nanosecond before answering and in that nanosecond Hilary had regained her hope. Her eyes were again lit with a flame of passion for life.

She laughed. Musically, tinkling like water and full of bubbling happiness. Then she spoke and in those words his fate was sealed. He was lost in her world of the fascination of being a child.

"Well, then you need to!" And she latched onto his wrist and jumped as high and far as she could down the hill. In the brief moment of mid-jump she looked as if an angel to Kai, his savior and window to a world he had never experienced before. Then she hit the ground and her beautiful laugh erupted again. Grasses were crushed and clods of dirt were thrown in the air as she started to roll as fast as she could down the hill. It would have been beautiful to watch if he had not been at that moment pulled to the ground himself and forced to go rolling down after her.

* * *

He was immediately aware of being extremely itchy because of stray pieces of grass stuck in his shirt and collected many bruises from the uneven, dirty ground. A muffled yell escaped his throat as he tumbled ungracefully but exhilaration filled his lungs and called to him for more. Inside, he wanted to run until he was gasping for breath and his muscles were begging to stop. His eyes opened and a small smile bloomed on his mouth. But through the glimpses of olive green grass, ground, and fading blue sky he was made aware of an extremely large rock, sitting like a huge ogre, in is path to the bottom of the hill. Eyes wide with sudden realization, his breath was forced out of his lungs as his body slammed into it with harsh force. Instantly he was paralyzed with pain from head to toe. A small voice inside his head laughed darkly. 

_This is what happens when you do things for fun._

Kai groaned and rolled over; the only thing running through his head was the small voice and the sounds of soft grasses rustling like the whispering of mother to her child. Then, Hilary was by his side, cooing with pity. Her soft touch coaxed his body into movement once again and the pain receded. Her newly discovered smile was worth the pain. She knelt over him and laid her head on his chest.

"Wasn't that fun?"

His crimson eyes regarded her in silence for a moment before laying his head back down to the soft cradle of grass, like a pillow under his head, once more.

"I dunno. It didn't feel like fun to me."

Then a soft laugh, like tinkling music, flowing in molten silver. Her face turned so her cheek was against his chest, right over his heartbeat and her eyes watched the glorious golden sunset with laughter in them.

"Then let's do it again."

He looked up surprised. Her eyes still watched the sunset as if with fascination. The stinging fire of pain in his bones had faded now and he raised himself on his elbows to get a better look at her. Hilary's eyes then moved to match his in stare for stare and she leaned forward. Right past his raised brows and wide eyes. She leaned and stopped only when her lips were just inches from his ear. Flowing, chocolate locks brushed against his skin and despite himself his heartbeat picked up. Beating faster and faster. Her lips opened and she huskily whispered.

"Tag. You're it."

Then the stillness of the evening was rewarded with her beautiful laughter and her hands reached out and pushed him back down playfully. She turned, brunette locks flying, and raced to the nearest grass field swaying and shining like a green sea in the wind. Kai's heartbeat picked up even more, but not from erotic excitement instead with the call of a challenge. A smile again consumed his lips and he jumped up, despite the dull, leftover feeling of pain. She ran as if in slow motion, heels flying, delicately choosing her way among the twisted roots of trees. Gracefully, as if in a dance. Her smile lit the way for the raw feeling of joy inside of him that he was experiencing anew. A soft dandelion fuzz blew it's way across his cheek, tickling with it's soft downy as he fondly watched the girl before the challenge again called to him and he was off, running and leaping over small mounds of dirt and roots.

Laughter danced in the evening, brought alive by the spirit of being young. It spun like gold thread, spinning yarns of joy into the ever-twisted pattern of the two teens miserable lives. Broken memories stirred in each youth's mind, but all was forgotten in this moment of pure happiness, bliss. Being a child meant having no responsibilities and soaring unbound, unchecked, using the world as your playground. Both teens understood the feeling. Maybe the last feeling of pure, innocent joy they would ever feel. If it was, they were not going to let that moment go to waste and their immature games spun a complicated web of might have beens for the length of the evening.

* * *

_Author Note: I once wrote a story all about the fascination of being a child. Can you tell? I am being yelled at to get off the computer so this note is short! I promised the KaixHil part would come up next and it did. It will last for 2 to 3 chapters maybe more. Anyways, R&R, I always love hearing your opinions!_


	9. Realizing Passion

_Author Note: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Now, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Kai was a little bit out of character. But I mean, if he never went out of character where would the story be? He has to come loose sometime and stop being so cold. He was just awakened to childhood memories. Anyways, I've thought about this a lot and I've finally decided. If you have read my profile, I have mentioned this in there, but I believe I'm going to write a Trilogy of KaixHilary fictions. They won't necessarily be connected though, just the same genre (angst/romance) and about KaixHilary. I'm going to give them all one big name. Anyways, to my real point, I've worked out what I think I'm going to call the next fiction and am working on the plot-line. Don't get the wrong idea, just because I'm working on the next one doesn't mean that this story is almost over. Still at least 10-15 or more chapters to go. Depending on how well this story is going will deicide on how soon I post the next story. But, I'll probably finish this one first. _

_Reviewer responses! Yay! You guys make me so happy!_

_**Goddess-Hope-** Well, it wasn't an exact mistake…just when I read the chapter over it was just seemed wrong somehow. Thank-you for the review and the compliments. Those poems I put up are from a song called 'Right in Front of You' (or at least it's what I thinks its called) by Celine Dion. I thought it fit the story well. When are you going to update 'Our Secret'? I can't wait to find out what happens next!_

_**Nubia- **Thank-you for the review! I'm glad that I inspire someone to write! That makes me very glad! I liked the end the best as well. I love writing about children. They're just so…innocent. Anyways, sorry 'bout the long wait for this chapter. You know with Christmas and everything, I was gone for two weeks where there wasn't a computer._

_**Kami's right hand girl- **Thank-you for reviewing. Yes, I know its un-Kai-like but if Kai never went out of character, where would the story be? Anyways, I think Kai could act like that if the writers of Beyblade made it so. If you look at how much he opened up to the Bladebreakers in the first season, I really believe that he could act like I wrote him to be. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter._

_**Chibi-Kari- **Thank-you for the review and compliments! I very much enjoy writing about childhood memories and such. I think the Bladebreakers would freak if they saw Kai playing tag! Sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you like this chapter, even though it a sort of pointless, but I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter even better!_

_**Hutchy-** Thank-you for the review! I really thought Kai needed to have help in the fun department. Sometimes he's such a prick! Oh well, good thing Hilary was there to show him how._

_**Mrs. Sumpter-**Thanks for the review and thank-you you very, very much for all the compliments! I really liked writing the section in which Kai changed. It made me so happy to make him and Hilary so joyful! I really like writing about childhood memories and such. I find children amazing. They're just so…innocent and naive to the horror of society around them. I think it's a real crime that children starve in Africa etc. it makes me so sad! I'm glad I helped you appreciate your childhood. It's something none of us should forget because it makes us who we are today. Anyways, it's totally cool being in a rock band! Of course, I've always wanted to play the drums as well but in the band I play in now I play the keyboard and with 8 years of piano under my belt I'm pretty experienced. The band really does rock though because everyone has quite a bit of experience with his or her instruments! Sorry for not updating in a while and I hope that you have good luck with learning the drums!_

_**CyberWarriorRose- **Thank-you for the compliments and the review. I'm very glad that you like my story and I hope you'll enjoy the remainder of it as well!_

_**Norestar-angel- **Thank-you for the review and I'm glad that you like my story! I'm happy you took the time to read this Beyblade story even though you don't usually read them. Hopefully, you will enjoy the remainder of the story; though I have a feeling if you liked the beginning you'll enjoy the end as well!_

_**LightningAurora- **Thanks for the constant reviews! I really enjoyed letting the two of them (Kai and Hilary that is) feel some joy, because they've been having it pretty rough lately. I completely agree. We should all learn to appreciate the joy of simple pleasures. It keeps us from getting to greedy. The sunset paragraph was written to give a somewhat foreshadowing affect, which I'm sure it accomplished to some extent. Sometimes I go out to watch sunsets, to give me inspiration and one in particular jumped into mind when I went to write that paragraph.'…transforming the elegant scenery to look like nothing more than dark silhouettes in a play' was exactly what I saw one day when I went out and I thought it would be perfect for the story, since it was one of the most poetic sunsets I have ever seen. Thank-you for your compliments and I hope that you like the next chapter!_

_**Beaten But Not Broken- **I am really very sorry for not updating soon, but if you look at my author's note at the bottom it all explains it there. The next chapter will be up sooner though. KaixHilary is also one of my favorite pairings and I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story! Thank-you for the review and compliments!_

_**Random Reviewer- **A very…scattered review from the Random Reviewer. But, interesting all the same. I'm glad you liked the title of the chapter; I think about my titles carefully before choosing them! It was rather funny when Kai slammed into the rock. Just when he starts to let his guard down bam! He slams into a rock! That was kind of mean of me, but oh well. With pleasure comes pain. Very interesting theme song you've got going…can't wait until you work out the bugs and have it finished! I hope you like this chapter and the next one and so on a so forth…_

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Realizing Passion…**

**That the love was always there,**

**Was around us everywhere,**

**I had to fall to finally see**

**That you were right in front of me…**

* * *

Her ruby eyes flashed as ebony pupils darted to and fro, searching innocently. Small olive leaves and twigs hung in thick bounty before her face and scratched at her sides. Faint sounds of laughter and voices filtered along a path, shaded by tall, graceful willow trees located in front of where she was sitting. But no one could be seen in any direction except behind her, where the ground gave way to the shining waters of the lake and people picnicked and walked on the other side. The most deserted area of the park surrounded her in silence as she sat, waiting.

Suddenly a whirring sound shattered the quiet of the dusk. Hilary muffled a scream as a blue blur flew past her left eye and disappeared again in the dense brush of the bush on the other side of her. She quickly scrambled, on her hands and knees, to the path in front of her and jumped up, not looking in the direction of where the blue object had come from. Her brow knitted with ferocious concentration but a smile played along her lips as she quickened her pace into a lope. She could hear the whirring sound again, but she concentrated harder on the light footfalls she knew were following her. She laughed as she heard the person to whom the footfalls belonged to call out in frustration.

"Come on Hilary! I found you, so that means you're it! Isn't that how the rules are written?"

Her amusement in the person's apparent crossness made her now fully bloomed smile to change into a quicksilver laugh that transformed the surrounding landscape to a more beautiful scene than before. She called back, her answer filled with immaturity.

"Nope! To catch me you have to actually touch me or it doesn't count. Anyways, the rules for Hide and Seek are unwritten. Jeeze Kai! Haven't you ever played Hide and Seek before!?"

The person in question smirked slightly, knowing full well that he hadn't ever played such a game in his life. You could even say fun wasn't in his dictionary. His whole life was made up of a combination of playing perfect and training to be that way. That was why he never wanted to get to close to anyone. Emotions only get in the way of perfection and he could not afford to lose any more than he already had. But tonight…tonight was different. He had always felt deep down that there was something else, something more in this world than just perfection. At night the stars called to him, urging him to find out what that something was. They sang to him a song of grief and pain but with it fulfillment and complete ecstasy. A secret desire burned down deep in his heart to find out what it would be like to live without trying to be the best. Without worrying every day if he was good enough or strong enough or fast enough. Just to live. Simply live his life in peace without all the stress and pain. Tonight he wanted to slip out of his leash of a life for just a while. He wanted to be free and he wanted to be free with the ruby-eyed girl, running for all she was worth, right in front of him.

Kai's eyes traveled down towards the ground where his Dranzer was spinning with held in energy. He smirked again and called back to her.

"Well, if I have to touch you then I can at least do it with my blade, right? If the rules are unwritten that means I can change them! Go Dranzer!"

At hearing his call his blade picked up in velocity and surged forward. Hilary turned her head back and her eyes widened as she saw Dranzer make up for the speed Kai didn't have. Her smile gave way to grim determination.

"That's not fair! When I'm it, how am I supposed to catch you?"

Kai laughed at the immaturity of her question and picked up on speed himself. His feet pounded the gravel and sent it flying into the air. Hilary let put a shriek of laughter as Kai approached and dodged his out stretched hand by inches. Her hair went flying into her eyes and she almost tripped on Kai's blade, which had circled around the front of her. But her balance gave away and she tittered at the edge of a weed patch before falling down on her butt, hard.

Small, white dandelion seeds flew up into the air and gently spiraled down to land on Hilary's hair and face. Silence once again resumed in the park. Hilary groaned and rolled over, her head resting in the bed of weeds. Kai stood only meters away, eyeing her. She eyed him carefully, but there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them to rest for a while. Gratefully she let her limbs relax slightly and turned her eyes to the rest of the park.

Small patches of mist were seeping through the park in the failing light. With the tall willows and oaks it looked as though they were in an enchanted forest. Hilary wrinkled her nose in disgust; she had never liked forests. They were too closed in, the trees to close together. She had always preferred fields where she could feel the wind whisper past her ear and let the sun's rays touch her skin.

Hilary turned to look at Kai again and was surprised to see him analyzing her. His eyes widened slightly at her returned stare but did not look away. Embarrassment touched her mind as his eyes searched her over, like he was searching for something. His gaze was so penetrating she could almost feel the soft caress of it touch her skin. It made her immediately aware of whom Kai actually was, which she had so conveniently forgot the rest of the evening. Captain of the Bladebreakers, her friend's friend, her friend and the thought that insistently popped into her mind though she tried to push it back a male. Faint red appeared on her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"Um…Kai? Do you want to play again? I'll be it this time."

Kai didn't answer right away. His crimson eyes had traveled back up to meet her ruby ones. Heart beating ever faster Hilary slowly got up from the now crumpled weed patch. She glanced down at herself subconsciously as his gaze continued to pin her down to see if there was a stain or something that could attract Kai's unbreakable attention. His voice startled her actions.

"Sure. Catch me if you can!"

She glanced up startled to find him running towards her at a great speed. A frightened squeak escaped her lips and she scrambled back, only to be dragged down on the ground by the weed patch again. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes to find him smirking at her from a couple meters away, with his Dranzer in his hand. Slight anger and embarrassment streaked through her body.

So. He was only running at me to get his blade.

Hilary sat up indignantly. Her anger evaporated only to be replaced by amusement. Her wolfish smile complimented her attitude and heightened the feeling of tension in the air. Kai locked on her concentrated gaze and tensed, ready for flight. In one swift movement she jumped to her feet and lunged forward. Kai bolted and the game was on.

"When I catch you you'll be sorry!"

"That is if you ever do catch me!"

Hilary's growl was filled frustration and amusement boiled under the surface of her mock anger. Determination fueled her mind and pushed her failing legs to travel faster. Kai still remained ahead though. The reach of his legs were longer than hers twice over, however hard she forced her legs to pump.

"Kai! It's not fair! You're faster then me and I don't blade!"

Hilary shout echoed along the now deserted park and Kai turned back at the slight note of despair in it. A wickedly, sly idea entered his thoughts and silently he picked up his speed. Now running full out, Hilary had no chance in keeping up to him and he left her spouting furious curses behind him. He made a sharp turn left and almost tumbled over the edge of a miniature sand cliff. Turning on his heel he surveyed the small, neat bushes surrounding him. Silent and sleek as a cat he slipped into a thicket of tightly knit branches.

Hilary arrived, breath stinging her lungs. Her legs ached with the strain of keeping up to the champion beyblader and her heartbeat threatened to consume her chest. Her eyes scanned the terrain of the park but saw no sign of the slate-haired teen. Her brows knitted into a frown and her hands snaked to her hips. A loud sigh of frustration emitted from her lips. Her eyes moved to the steep drop of the cliff. Hilary's body moved forward to look over the edge and saw that the drop was not as far as it looked. Kai could have jumped and landed safely in the sand. Grass and tiny white baby's breath melded in to the calm licking waters of the lake, beside the sand.

The sigh that followed her prediction was filled with defeat.

"Oh, Kai. How am I supposed to catch you now?"

A hand grabbed her arm in an iron grip and she gasped out loud. Warm body heat cradled her from behind and the grip loosened slightly. The spark of danger had left her eyes and Hilary recognized the grip on her arm and the familiar body behind her as Kai's. A heat started to creep up her cheeks and light her eyes with an ardor. She bit the side of her cheek with frustration but her racing heart would not stop from beating a million beats a minute. She relaxed into him anyway. But when he spoke his voice was laced with mischief and Hilary no longer felt safe in his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you…"

And with the vow seemingly concluding their game, Kai shoved. The damp sand at the very edge of the miniature cliff, gave way and both of them went tumbling straight to the sand below.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, I know, a somewhat pointless, short chapter but it leads into a very important one! The next chapter will give you clues on how this stories going to end and it will still be KaixHil! Yay! I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My family dragged me over to my grandmother's house for two weeks. Just a note, she lives in the middle of nowhere, smack dab in an aspen forest. Yeah…and she doesn't have a computer. But then I got home and was all lazy because it was holidays and everything and so I didn't update till now. I'm also entering this writing contest and between writing this and that, I have no inspiration left. But I'll do my best!!! I hope everybody had an excellent Christmas and a Happy New Year! R&R and summit your very valued opinions!_


	10. Hidden Message in Your Kiss

_Author's Note: First, I want to say I'm sorry that there will be no reviewer responses this chapter. My family and I are taking a trip to Hawaii and I will be leaving in two days and so I am extremely busy! I wanted to get a chapter up before I left and in order to do that I would have to leave out reviewer responses. I didn't want to only reply to individual ones either, since I believe every reviewer should get the same amount of attention. So, the responses for chapter 9 and 10's reviews will be attached to chapter 11. Look for your responses there. Also, because of the trip and me not being near a computer for 2 weeks, it will be up to 3 or 4 weeks before chapter 11 gets posted. Sorry about the inconvenience._

_Sorry Reviewers! Next chapter the responses will be posted! Thank-you to:_

**_Goddess-Hope_**

**_Nubia_**

**_Norestar-angel_**

**_Torri-Chiobe_**

**_LightningAurora_**

**_Kami's right hand girl_**

**_Hutchy_**

**_Chikoro_**

**_ShadowandAmy'sfangirlforlife_**

**_BeatenButNotBroken_**

**_Chibi-Kari_**

**_AngelofLight_**

**_ERALDA_**

_Again, really sorry I couldn't respond this chapter!_

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Hidden message…**

**Faith, it can lift you up**

**And we've got enough**

**To reach a new beginning**

* * *

Sand flew everywhere as the two teens rolled ungracefully down the hill. Laughter mingled with screams and hands gripped cloth and skin alike. Dormant seagulls shrieked into the air, cawing angrily as the youths loudly rolled past their perches. Finally the movement ceased.

The brunette rolled over somewhat angrily and untangled her limbs from the smirking teen beside her. She huffed at his amused expression and turned her back to him choosing instead to grace the shore of the lake with her presence. The crimson-eyed youth behind her let out a half-laugh at her immature behavior.

"Come on Hilary! It was just a joke!"

The girl in question turned her head away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. It was not that she was mad at being pushed down a sand cliff. It was just…when his hand had grabbed her from behind so forcefully…well, she had thought something else. A star reflected bright light in her ruby eye as she turned away.

Kai turned to look at her, surprised. Now, when it was dusk she still struck him as an angel or princess from a fairy tale. Starlight touched her features and reflected making her glow like something unearthly. Conflicting with the starlight, the mossy rock she was sitting on and the ordinary shore with pebbles scattered around reassured him that she was real. Not a figment of his imagination.

He raised himself off the ground and inched closer to her, slowly.

"You're not really mad…are you? I'm… It was meant to be …"

The words tasted funny in his throat. Remorse was an odd feeling. Of course he had felt it, but never expressed it. He swallowed noisily and went over to her. He reached for his shoes and pulled them both off. And then he lay down on the smooth, slightly wet sand. His arms went behind his head and his eyes lingered on the stars, floating like fireflies in the endless expanse of sky.

Beside him he heard Hilary sigh and turn his way again. Her eyes also turned to gaze up at the midnight blue sky above them. She heaved a sigh again and then spoke.

"I'm not mad…"

If the words were not spoken with an air of kindness around them, Kai would have thought she was lying. His eyes focused on her once more before turning to analyze the moon.

Ghostly pale shapes, drifted silently onto the lake. Their long, ivory necks arched to the moon. They turned their beautiful ebony eyes on Hilary and watched her as they passed, preening and feeding. They looked as if angels compared to the dull landscape about them.

"Swans…" Hilary breathed, and she watched with a childhood interest. Kai turned to look at her once more. The very edge of a smile crept onto his lips.

"Why are you so fascinated with swans? I've noticed it before, but never said anything."

Hilary's eyes never left the angelic birds. The creatures drifted along the water as if floating in the sky, so gracefully. Staring into their eyes seemed to link you to infinity and the entire world seemed not to matter any more.

" When I was a little girl I used to visit my grandmother. She lived by a huge lake and every year in the summer they nested there. My grandmother used to collect all sorts of porcelain images of them. Swans have always seemed to me as angels in disguise and…well, they remind me of my grandmother. She…she and I were very close."

The sentence that she left hanging seemed to forebode a sense of sorrow and warned too inquisitive questions to be left unanswered. Kai left the question unasked and returned his gaze to the ivory birds decorating the lake with their beauty.

The night was once again filled with silence and the whole world seemed to be nothing more than the lake they were watching. The rippling water lulled even the most alert being into a sense of calm. The birds on the lake enchanted their watchers, moving with grace as if in a ballet.

Hilary spoke again, this time her words were filled with wariness, as if she were choosing them carefully. "I've always thought-well, I've hoped- that…when I die-whenever that may be- that I will be recarnated as a swan. Their just so… beautiful…"

The sentence was spoken with so much longing Kai turned to look at her again. A tear left a shimmering trail down her cheek, yet her eyes never left the sight of the white beauties on the lake. His body relaxed and he laid back down at the sound of Hilary's silence. His arms came to rest behind his head as he tried to puzzle out the secret meaning behind her words.

Hilary smiled a little bit when her eyes finally left the preening birds. The sight of the serious expression on Kai's face as he lay under the stars with his shoes off caused laughter to erupt from her mouth. She never thought she would see the supposedly cold-hearted captain of the Bladebreakers in such a position. Kai looked up at her curiously. The light in her eyes as she sat pointing at him and laughing so hard she couldn't breath, alerted him to the reason behind her laughter.

With one leaping bound he tackled her, and sent them once again rolling unto the smooth, damp sand below them. Her laughter mingled with his in a joyous melody of happiness. The sudden sound and movement caused the swans to eye the two carefully.

Finally the two settled in a pile near the waters edge. The nearness of their bodies sent Hilary into silence, as she could feel the heat radiating from Kai's skin, beneath his clothes. He glanced at her, now serene and serious, compared to the grin that had painted his face only moments before.

The pale light from a thousand stars danced in Hilary's eyes and made them an even more luminous shade of ruby red. Deep down in their depths Kai could read a heavy yearning, but glazed over top just an innocent fervor of a little girl. Their eyes met and linked them in a bond of desire.

Her lips were full and slightly puckered and when he eyed them, quick feelings of passion made his heart skip a beat. His hand snuck to the back to the back of her head and gently ran his fingers through the tangle of brunette hair that fell to her shoulders. Just a glance from her sent his head spinning and called him out even from his fortress of emotion he had spent so long to build. He let his eyes fall into hers and ever so slowly titled his head to meet the tantalizing aura of her lips.

Less than an inch apart, Kai's hand met something. He felt Hilary's breath explode out of her mouth as she gasped so near to his lips. She pushed away from him so fast he fell forward into the sand. He grunted with shock.

"Oh, God…I'm sorry Kai, I just…I'm so sorry!"

With that thoroughly confusing statement she turned on her heel and ran into the protecting cover of night. Kai gaped in utter disbelief at the still blackness, which was all that was left of where Hilary was sitting just moments before. His hand tightened on a thin strand of something. He looked down and beheld a single deep blue thread. Kai's crimson eyes lifted up to gaze at the path Hilary had taken while running. His brows knitted into a deep line of thought beneath the harshness of his confusion.

_There's something she's not telling me and I'm going to find out..._

* * *

_Author's Note: O.k, I'm in a rush so this chapter wasn't as well written, as I wanted it to be. It was supposed to be more…magical, but it wasn't. There was just something missing and I didn't really edit this chapter so sorry for any mistakes, I probably reload it after anyways and when i do it will be a totally new version.It also gave clues to why Hilary has been acting so weird. But the end of this fic. is going to…knock your socks off, so to speak! Anyways, sorry about the delay for the next chapter, since I know there will be one. Also, sorry for no reviewer responses! Please R&R anyways!_


	11. The Will to Fight

_Author's Note: I'm back and very glad. I know I said it would only be a month or so until I started to write again but I was temporarily side tracked by my very large, very noisy, visiting family. Then I got into a excellent series of books and didn't see the light of day for a week because I was inside with my head stuck in a book.But,I got over my laziness and started to write again. There is some good in not updating for a while though. I did a detailed outline of the rest of the story and so at least I know where I'm going and how I'm going to get there. I also got very inspired! So yay! Here's reviewer responses fro chapter 9 and 10. Sorry again about that. Thanks to all of you sooo much!_

_**xxtaintedcv- **Thank-you for the very complimentary review! I'm very glad chapter 9 made you feel free inside and extremely glad that you like my story! I am very sorry for not updating in so long and I hope this chapter touches you in some way and that you enjoy it._

_**Torri-Chiobie- **I'm glad you like my story and I'm pretty sure you will like the ending if you like angst, that is. Thanks for the great review and I am very sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you like the next chapter as much as you liked ch.9!_

_**LightningAurora- **Thank-you for the review and I'm glad that you found the chapter interesting. When I thought over how I would write Kai with a sense of humor it seemed to me that the only obvious choice of humor to pair his personality with was a wicked one. That Kai, what a devil! Hope you enjoyed chapter 10 and will enjoy this chapter as well!_

_**ShadowandKnucklesgirlforever – **Thanks for the very complimentary review. It's very nice to hear from people who enjoy your writing. I can tell you're a fan of romance/angst. Myself, it's my favorite genre of writing. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter and sorry about the wait for an update._

_**Goddess-Hope- **Thanks for the review and I hope you have fully recovered from your sickness that you previously had. Or at least you did, when I talked to you last. Don't worry, Kai will defiantly find out what's wrong with Hilary, though he will have to wait a bit. I'll give him clues and then we'll see if he picks up on them and figures it out or if someone will have to tell him. Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter and sorry for not updating for so long._

_**Nubia- **I'm very sorry for not updating in sooo long. But, I did get my whole outline for the story done and hopefully, I'll be able to update on a regular basis now. I…hope your loss of words that you mentioned in your last review is a good thing. Are you speechless at the talent of the writing? Appalled at the horribleness of it maybe? Or are you just shocked that Kai almost kissed Hilary? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thank-you very much for reviewing both chapter 9 and 10!_

_**kami's right hand girl- **The 'string' is a very important clue to what is wrong with Hilary. You'll figure it out soon and then you'll understand. I'll explain it in the last chapter anyways. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time. Thank-you for reviewing both chapter 9 and 10!_

_**Hutchy- **Thank-you for reviewing both chapter 9 and 10! And yes, you could say Hilary has to leave them forever in a sense. Sorry about delaying with the updating and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_**Chikoro- **I'm glad that you like my story and I am very, very sorry for not updating in so long. Thank-you for reviewing both chapter 9 and 10! Kai and Hilary will not both die. I can't say anymore than that else I will give away the end. Keep guessing though, you'll find out what's going to happen soon enough. Hope you like the next chapter!_

_**Beaten But Not Broken- **Thank-you very much for reviewing both chapter 9 and 10. As for your question 'how old are you?' if you guess in your next review how old I am, based on how I write and act like in my writing, I will tell you in the next reviewer responses. I want to thank-you (and a few other people) for making a guess on what is happening with Hilary. I won't tell you anything much, but I can tell you that you are the closest so far. Not exactly right though. I think you've underestimated my vengeance as a writer though. Anyways, sorry for not updating in so long and I hope you enjoy the next chapters to come. I'll drop some more clues to the ending as well, keep guessing!_

_**Chibi-Kari- **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. But, thanks for reviewing both chapter 9 and 10 anyways! I had lots of fun in Hawaii and a great tan! Anyways, I've planned out the outline for the story and it's probably going to have 19 or 20 chapters exactly, though it could vary a tiny bit. The ending, if I write it good, will hopefully knock your socks off, so to speak. I very much hope it does! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one just as much!_

_**AngelofLight- **Well, I hope whatever you were thinking at the time of your last review was good and that you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing both chapter 9 and 10! Sorry for not updating in so long and I very much hope that you will enjoy this chapter._

_**ERALDA-** I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters and I'm really sorry for torturing Hilary, but you have to remember that this is an angst fic. Don't worry, I feel sorry for her too. I'm glad you liked the last few chapters though and I hope that you will enjoy this one too. Thanks for reviewing both __chapters 9 and 10!_

_**Random Reviewer- **Yes, Kai did almost kiss Hilary. I thought it was about time; I was debating with the idea for a while, though in my next story I think I'm going to let them connect a little more first. This was just a spur of the moment kiss. It's funny you should say that you always pictured Hilary making the first move. I've always thought of it the other way 'round. Hilary might have liked Kai first, but in my mind, she would always give up thinking there was no chance he could ever love her back and wait until he showed her affection back. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while!_

_**Kais Devil- **Make no mistake, Kai will find out what the heck is wrong with Hilary. Pretty soon I should think with his determination. As for what is wrong with Hilary, you'll have to read to find out or make a guess! I left clues and I'll leave more! Thank-you for reviewing and waiting patiently for my update! Hope you enjoy the next chappie!_

_**akuro- **Thank you for the very complimentary review! I'm glad you kept reading even though you weren't so hooked on it at the beginning. I can't tell you exactly how the story will end but I will tell you your guess is very close. I'm very glad my story has helped you with your english, though it doesn't seem so bad to me, and I will defiantly continue the story in the same way. Sorry for taking so long to update and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_**Lady Paine- **I'm taking it that you liked what you read so far. I'm very glad you want the next chapter and also very, very sorry that you had to wait so long on account of my laziness. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and thank-you for the review!_

_**Mrs. Sumpter- **It's o.k for not reviewing chapter 9. I do that all the time. You're probably very busy, just like me. Anyways, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and it is really too bad that Hilary had to push Kai. I mean, how could you push him away, he's so adorable? I am very, very sorry for updating in so long and I want to thank you for reviewing chapter 10. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_- _**_A very insistent review and I have to tell you that it inspired me to write as soon as I read it. Thank-you for reviewing and expressing your concern on how often I update. I have to apologize that it took so long to update in the first place, but its good to know people care. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed what you have read thus far and hope you will enjoy the rest!_

_**Penguin Pop- **Thank-you for the wonderful review and compliments! I'm very glad you are looking forward to read the next chapter and hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far. I have to say, I love your story as well. Anyways, I am very sorry for not updating in so long and hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_**knowlee- **Thank-you for the review and I will check out your story ASAP! Keep writing Kai/Hil fics, it's the way to go! I'm glad you like this story and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter. So sorry for not updating in a while!_

_Phew! I'm pooped. That was about 3 pages worth of reviews, but it was worth every one. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone and keep in mind, these were the answers to chapter 9 and 10 reviews. I just wanted to point out that I think the first and last part of this chapter are ... exceptable, butI have my doubts about the middle. It will be very hard to understand and till you know what is wrong with Hilary. Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**The Will to Fight…**

**Love, can withstand a storm**

**In the finale hour**

**We'll find the joy in living.**

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

The morning dawned bright and there seemed not be a flaw in the cheery sun, outside of a certain brunette's window. Though even at the early hour she was not close to the realms of sleep and the sun's rays reached her opened eyes, brightening them into two sparkling, ruby orbs.

Hilary lay unmoving, staring up at the ivory ceiling above her. If you had stood near her you would have seen her eyes were not just staring. They were full of memories those ruby twins and you would be lost in them, just as Hilary was lost herself. Her pain was once again, exposed to the harsh reality of the world, but it did not hurt her now. For she was filled with the hurt of something different. Something that she could shed no more tears about, because tears, though sufficient to rid you of frustration would not confront and conquer your problem for you.

With the knowledge of this unfair reality burning in her mind Hilary was mourning at a loss of what to do. She knew she had made a mistake, but how to fix it?

* * *

Kai fiercely launched his Dranzer into the expanse of pavement, tearing a gap into the hard stone. His yells echoing and reechoing across the walls of the abandoned warehouse. His rage, though being transported in the form of voice to encourage his blade, was not meant for the little piece of blue metal. His thoughts were elsewhere in a little park near the dojo. 

Avoiding thoughts of Hilary had been in vain for they came to him even in his subconscious mind. He was torn between raging curiosity and furious anger at her actions. He had not once talked to her alone over the last two weeks for she also seemed to be torn between the desire to see him and embarrassment of that starry night.

His eyes narrowed as a vision of her danced in his mind again.

_Make no mistake Hilary, I will find out what you're hiding._

The tone of his thought was not one of kindness but of frustration. With much practiced ease Kai put his anger under raps and continued training, with maybe just a little bit more determination then usual.

* * *

Hilary's toes wiggled distractedly in the soft carpet of her room. Her mind was anchored on the slate haired captain of the Bladebreakers who was at this moment probably cursing her name. Bitter tears of self-sorrow welled up in her eyes as she glided over to the window of her room and hugged her arms to herself. Below her she could hear the sounds of pots and pans and then a voice calling her name. 

Hilary heaved a sigh and pulled up the sleeve of her gray sweater. Her fingers ran softly over the paneled wood of the windowsill, as if reassuring herself it would still be there when she got back. The stairway she took slowly and entered into the light of the small kitchen. She calmly eyed her mom's movements and the mess of dishes that littered the shelves and counters. Her mother turned and smiled at her, but Hilary saw a glimpse of hidden emotion in her eyes.

"Oh, Hilary dear, you're up. I thought you were sleeping and so I didn't want disturb you. But I knew you would want lunch, so I called you down." Her mother gently guided her to the table and pulled out a patterned chair for her to sit down.

Hilary rested her head on her chin and mumbled a reply "I was just…thinking."

"Well, you should have come downstairs. I would have served you breakfast. Oh, by the way Hilary, where did you put thegroceries you bought for me yesterday?" Her mother said, barely audible with her head positioned deep in a cupboard.

"What gorceries?" Hilary dug her face deeper into the sanctuary of her arms wishing dearly for solice from the memories that seared her mind. So disracted was she that she did nto really contemplate the meaning of her mothers words and completely missed the surprise and hurt cross her mothers face.

"Oh- Never mind!" This time Hilary did not miss the sharp gasp, like this hiss of pain from an animal in a trap. She looked up shocked as the impact of what she said setteled on her shoulders. Her mothers voice carried up into high pitches of mock happiness,opposing the small hurt that had exited her mouth minutes before.

"I don't know what I'm talking about so never mind Hilary, dear. Now, what do you want for supper tonight? We could have lots of things. Let's see here-"

Hilary's chair fell with a clatter that seemed to the two of them to echo, like thousands of ripples in a lake that would never fade from the inescapable confines of their minds. "Mom. What groceries? I don't remember any groceries. I don't…remember! I don't remember!" Hilary's voice screamed hysteria. Her mother's eyes welled with tears that only clungon for the sake of her daughter.

"Hilary…sweetheart. It's o.k... Calm down-"

"Whatgroceries mom? What groceries?" Hilary took a step toward her mother between gasping rips of breath and voice mingled with salty tears and amazing determination.The space of yesterday in her mind was gone.

"…I asked you to get me somegroceries yesterday…I sent you to the store with money and you came home soon after… I thought you had gone…" her mothers voice shook slightly with delicate fear and her eyes lanced with sorrow.

Hilary searched her mind for recognition of the indicated moment but all she could remember was a faint, black fuzziness. A hollow blackness that was somehow familiar. For this blackness was slowly consuming her body, soul, heart and mind. A terrified gasp, half way between a scream and a sob escaped her lips and she turned and fled back to the safety of the windowsill in her room.

"Hilary, Hilary!"

She hastened up the stairs and collapsed into a sobbing, broken state of mind.

"Just let it be over, just let it be over…"

The threads of sorrow would always be sewn into the world, but at least in the protection and shade of her windowsill she could watch the world, but it could not reach her with its tentacles of misery.

* * *

Ruby eyes watched the setting sun with blank desolation. 

_All things have an end. All things endure this pain. But why? Why do I have to do it alone? I need you, I need you..._

Delicate fingers traced circles in the dust, while the others stroke the smooth surface of wood. Tiny wings outstretch in defiance, a sharp beak lets out a silent shriek of anger at any who mock its purpose. A spirit, rich with joy and compassion has fled and all that remains is a broken battlefield. A misery has settled over the room like a mist that blinds and flirts, leading innocents into danger. It seeps into everything, and nothing seems to matter. Not now, not now…

_... to take away the pain._

Is it so hard to except this fate? Others, many others have already endured it and passed on. You are not alone in your sorrow. You give up on yourself to easily. Fight this. You can. Fight not to win and be granted happiness, but fight nonetheless. Fight for what you love and hold so dear to your heart. You care, but let it go? Why? What is left to lose?

_I want you so bad. Come to me... take away my pain. For nothing else matters now, at the end of all things._

Never thought you would see him did you? Never thought it'd be him, clouding your thoughts when your hope runs dry and spirit wears thin? He haunts your dreams and you do not know why. It frightens you this love. This love that strikes hard and fast and grips at the very center of your being. But you give up faith, for how could he love you? But what have his actions shown? The quick passion that you know makes his heart beat fast and his blood boil? He contradicts your thoughts. You want him and yet let go. Fight. Fight and win, at least this small victory. Nothing left to lose now.

_Fight? Fight... That's what I'll do. Nothing else matters now. Nothing left to lose. I will do at least this right, and win you back..._

* * *

_Author's note: Yeah, I know a lot of you will be thinking 'What's with the groceries?' I'll just let you know right now that's it not the groceries thatare important,** it's the fact that Hilary can't remember her mom sending her to buy them.** It is actually a very dramatic moment. Also, the bottom couple paragraphs are written kind of differently. It's meant to be Hilary thinking and another voice sort of talking to her. Kind of like her conscience but not quite. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it despite the weirdness. If you don't understand what's going on, you will soon enough in a few more chapters. Then everything will be explained. Hopefully I'll update sooner, which I probably will. RR, with your opinions!_


	12. Be Strong

_Author's Note: In this chapter there is going to be a few time lapses. Just like little clips of scenes in the story. This chapter is a little short but I needed it to be. I also am running a little bit behind on length of chapters and so I am estimating probably another 8, 9 or 10 chapters to go instead of my previous estimated 7. Anyways, reviewer responses!_

_**Penguin Pop- **Yes, I finally updated and this chapter I posted even sooner. Yeah! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you think this chapter was just as exciting as the last. I'm glad you anxious for more and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Chibi-Kari- **Well, something big is going to happen but you have free reign to guess what it is. I won't laugh, I promise. Any guess is better than none. Anyways, I like it when people guess, even if it's wrong because it lets me know they are into the story. But don't' get me wrong; I know you're into the story even if you don't guess. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and get on to thanking you for your review…so thank-you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_**Blue-Blade-Liger- **Its o.k. that you didn't review earlier! I don't mind. I'm glad that you like my story though and I really hope I can continue to make it fun for you to read! Thank-you for your review and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter! I especially liked writing this one!_

_**LightningAurora- **Thanks for reviewing once again! I'm glad you picked up on a few more hints, I've added a lot but it is kind of hard to guess at the ending. This chapter was sad to write. I guess I was just thinking about being in Hilary's situation and that would be heart-breaking…Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter!_

_**twincharm- **It's o.k., I didn't take any offense! I've read some of your fics and haven't noticed that we share the same scenes, but I'll have to go through them again to see. Anyways, you are defiantly right about the swans. They are a…symbol of sorts for the end. Thank-you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**knowlee- **Yes, it is very interesting! It will get more so every chapter. Thank-you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Mrs. Sumpter- **I'm really sorry about your friend's dad. That made me sad. I'm glad though that the last chapter cheered you up. I'm glad that the last chapter cleared up your understanding a bit better. Not to worry, everything will be revealed in time. By the end you will understand what is going on. Anyways, thank-you for your review (even though you were sad) and hope you like this chapter!_

_**Hutchy- **Well, yeah you're right about the first sign of madness thing, but it really was just Hilary talking to herself. Or a part of Hilary talking to the other part. I think though, that if you were going through what Hilary was then you would be hearing voices as well. Thanks for your review and hope you like this chapter!_

_**Beaten But Not Broken- **Well…keep trying to guess. Though you were closer before, but I will tell you that the blue thread was stitches. It isn't Alzheimer's, but I did research on how a person would act in Hilary's situation and…well, it will be hard to guess exactly what's wrong with her. Anyways, I'm actually younger than you guessed. 13 years old I am (14 on April 7th). Hope you like the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Chikoro- **Actually, good guess! Close, very close, and you do have one thing right, though I won't tell you what it is. I'm mean, but it would ruin the story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! Keep guessing!_

_**Goddess-Hope- **It took me a little longer than expected to update but oh, well. I'm glad I inspired you though. Thank-you for the review and I hope you like this next chapter!_

_**Eralda- **Don't worry you'll get what is wrong with Hilary at the end and everything will be clear. Kai will have his moment with her in the next like…8 or 9 chapters. It might be a while though and it will get worse before it gets better. It's o.k., you don't sound rude. Anyways, thank-you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_**Nubia- **Keep guessing! You're close though. It took a little longer than expected to update but I did as fast as I could and I'm happy with the results soo…thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_**Fantasia-Spirit- **It's o.k. that you didn't review before. I don't mind and I defiantly don't hate your guts for it! It's o.k. to guess and be wrong, I've had a lot of close guesses, but no one's been right yet! I'm glad you like the story and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kimkizna- **Thank-you very much for reviewing all of the chapters! It's great to see such a committed reviewer1 I hope you like the next chapter and I'm glad you liked all of the chapters before this one!_

_**ASHLEY- **Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story so far! Your guess is close, but not completely correct. It's o.k. though, what is wrong with Hilary will be very hard to guess. Anyways, I'm glad you like Heaven's Call so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**kami's right hand girl- **You're guess is close and keep guessing! Thank-you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Random Reviewer- **Thank-you for your review and I'm glad you like my writing style. Yes, I could understand how people with short attention spans could not concentrate on my style of writing. It is rather…descriptive. Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter!_

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Be Strong/Questions …**

**Faith, it can lift you up**

**And we've got enough**

**To make a new beginning**

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

The footsteps that touched the ground were soft but the pace their owner executed was with harsh quickness. They seemed to echo with depravity of lost dreams and a cool bitterness, like their owner from whom these emotions radiated from. Usually, those were the only emotions you could sense from him, but today his actions hinted at distraction, self-anger and confusion.

As Kai walked, the trees seemed to whisper in the wind after he passed. Secrets, that he would never learn, but sinister enough to give him a light covering a goose bumps on his arms. He eyed the path behind him and abruptly took a moss-covered side path through the trees that led to the lake in the park. Kai pushed the small birch saplings away in a desperate attempt to get away from the whispering trees that seemed to follow him, analyzing his every move. His mind eased with relief as he spotted the sparkling waters of the lake. It shone with the white brilliance of the moon and Kai could not help but remember the same shimmering beauty that shone in ruby orbs.

_It seems like forever ago..._

Kai's eyes closed to the point where only a glint of crimson light emitted from them and his breathing slowed to a shallow wisp of life. His mind relaxed into a pool of unprotected thoughts, reflecting the sweet dreams of frozen feelings. His whole being melted into spirit and so he concentrated on one thing. This was when he could wonder on things in safety, he could now-

A small sound erupted in the back of his protected thoughts, like a miniature explosion. A gasp, whispered scream or oath. Kai's eyes opened fully again and shifted toward a bend in the beach, the view blocked by trees, where the noise had emitted from. He slowly turned and stared into the darkness of the trees. He could just make out a glimmer of moonlight from in between them. His foot moved forward, stealthily as he once again heard the tiny gasp. He felt slightly irritated to be once again among the whispering trees but continued, despite his feeling of misgivings. Kai's curiosity outweighed his suspicion of being watched and the theory was soon forgotten as he neared the edge of the lake once again. His eyes widened despite himself and his heart lurched.

On the beach lay Hilary. The familiarity of her caressed his heart with tendrils of warmth. Her beautiful chocolate hair shone in the moonlight and her skin glowed white, like polished ivory. But Hilary's eyes were screwed tight with pain and tiny beads of sweat slid down her face and decorated the skin revealed on her chest. Her hands clutched at the sand blindly as a groan from deep inside her came forth.

Kai watched her with the mixed desire to run to her or walk away tearing his heart in two. He restrained himself and watched as Hilary knelt in the sand in obvious pain and then, suddenly her tiny gasps stopped. Her eyes opened and she collapsed in exhaustion, her shoulders heaving as she panted. Minutes later she staggered to her feet, clutching at the broken limb of an oak for support. Her panting was so loud Kai could clearly hear it even though he was yards away from her trembling form.

Hilary's trembling legs moved forward slowly and she cried out as she fell again to the ground. Her hands clutched wildly at her head, as though it was going to explode and she gasped in pain. Kai's knuckles had turned white from the force of his grip on a nearby tree trunk, though without his notice. His eyes were fixed on the stumblings of the brunette girl as she slowly made her way to the path leading away from the lake. Hilary had gritted her teeth in determination and her shaking hand remained in her hair. Her steps to the path were disoriented as if she didn't know where she was going.

"So…dizzy…dizzy."

The pathetic sound of her voice brought Kai near to the edge, but his pride held him in place. His crimson orbs never left her though and his spirit fled to her side, supporting her trembling limbs, kissing her sweat-covered face and reassuring her confused stumblings. Soon she traveled out of his sight as her back, again disappeared into the darkness, like it did once before. Lips slightly parted in confusion and slight shock, Kai stared after her. The trees had started to whisper again, the words eluding him and passing by deaf ears. The silent darkness of the night brought no answers to the questions hovering in his mind and Kai turned and once again headed for the shore of the moonlit lake.

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

Her head pounded, like some far off drums of war. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the pain that raided her head. Tiny gasps of misery escaped her tightly shut mouth.

_It'll pass...It'll pass...It has before, it will now..._

The thought echoed around Hilary's head and she concentrated on it, saying it over and over, like a twisted lullaby of pain. Her hope wrapped itself around the words and clung on tightly. She fell to the carpet and her hands grabbed a fistful of pillow, as if trying to anchor herself to the ground. She threw back her head, readying herself to give in and howl in sorrow when…the pain that hammered her head stopped.

Hilary blinked, getting used to the hollow feeling of numb pain the powerful headache had left behind. Her foot moved to support her weight as she pulled herself shakily toward the pastel couch meters away. Sweat bloomed on her brow as she crept toward her destination. Hilary's concentration was so intense she missed the squeak of the door hinges on the door to the house and the soft footsteps that fell on the carpet in the hallway. She froze as a whispered apology met her ears.

"I'm sorry Hilary…I'm so, sorry…"

Hilary turned to the terrible sorrow of her mother's eyes and uttered a soft curse under her breath at the tears that threatened to rise. In one swift movement her mother had embraced her and they lay together on the soft carpet. Hilary bit her lip fiercely as she felt the violent shaking of her mother's shoulders as silent tears coursed down her face. Her mother's hands clutched at her back and held her close, like her hands were the only thing that kept Hilary from death itself. Hilary clung back, weeping despite her misgivings. Her mothers voice kept up it's murmuring past Hilary's ear.

"I'm sorry…I can't- so sorry…Oh God, save us…"

Hilary whispered back "Mom, you have to be strong. If not for yourself then for me. In the end there is still good. There is still life. You have to remember and stay strong…stay strong."

Her mother's sobs became strangled as she tried to muffle the sound of her sorrow. Hilary grabbed her mother's shoulders and pushed her back so she could meet eye to eye. Her mind struggled franticly for words of comfort.

"Have faith…have faith for a new beginning, for another chance, for new life. It's like…a bridge…you don't know what's at the other end, but you have got to have faith, mom. Be strong. I want you to stop mourning…for me."

"I'm…just so lost, baby. I don't know what to do. But- I love you and I'll stop crying. I just hate to see you in pain and not being able to do anything. Mothers are supposed to be able to help. I'm trying…I'm trying…"

"I know, mom. I know…

Fresh tears bloomed from both of their eyes and once again they pulled each other into an inseparable embrace. Their cries and tears echoed each others misery and descended into a harmony of pain. Hilary pushed her mother back once more to look in her eyes that were themirror imageof her own.

"Mom, there's something I need to do. One thing I need to do before…"

"...I understand…"

* * *

_Author's note:I think this chapter is sad. And sorry abou the reviewere responses. They were kind of...offish. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! R&R!_


	13. Author's Note: Temporary Hiatus

_Author's Note: Due to the fragility of my computer and its inexplainable habit of crashing, chapter 13 will be on temporary hiatus until further notice.Originally, I had planned to havechapter 13 up and runningEaster weekend, last weekend, but I got violently sick and passed out into a closet door and now have a huge bruise on my forehead. My computer then crashed and the hard drive fried andI will be lucky ifI get any of my original story back. But I suspect it may only be about a week or two before I am able to post again, thoughI can't be sure. Until then, please be paitent and I hope to have a chapter up soon._


	14. Broken

_Author's Note: Hello! I'm back again with a new chapter! I am rather worried about how this chapter turned out though. I'm thinking of uploading it again after the story is completed. It's just seems like something is missing. The end is coming up soon and I'm saving my inspiration for that. If I do it right it should be pretty awesome! Oh1 before I forget, in this chapter I reveal a little bit of who Hilary is. Not that she is a spy or anything, just some of her past and what she feels and so on. Anyways, reviewer responses! I totally love you all! _

_**Penguin Pop**- Yes, it was very sad. I kind of feel bad for making Hilary go through all that. Oh well…Anyways, thanks for the great review and compliments! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though its sad too…_

_**Chibi-Kari**- Kai does have way too much pride, though not usually pompously so. He's worked to hard to give it all up now, he's always figured in my mind. It is true that Hilary better talk to him and she better get her butt in gear fast because she's already wasted so much time. Last chapter was sad, this chapter is sad, this whole fic is sad! Now, I feel sad. Thank-you for the review and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Mrs. Sumpter**- Thank-you very much for your concern and don't worry I wasn't to hurt at all. I can't even remember hitting the door of the closet, just a loud crash. Plus I was so shocked and excited when I came to that I hardly felt the pain. Anyways, I totally agree with you on the "His spirit fled to her side…" thing. I really love that line as well. Hopefully there will be more…if I get my butt in gear. Um…I can't really say anything else without giving away too much of the story… I'll just let you know it's getting to the climax of the story soon. Thank-you for the wonderful review and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**knowlee**- Thank-you very much for reviewing. It is true that you will have to wait and see to figure out what is happening to Hilary and what she needs to do. You won't have to wait too long though because there is only about 8 or 9 chapters left until the end, so bear with me. Hopefully you will enjoy the ending! _

_**Hutchy**- You have asked another question I cannot answer without giving away the ending of the story. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**ERALDA**- I know exactly what you are saying. I feel totally bad for Hilary as well, but it is an angst fic. This story has made me cry tons as well. It's very depressing writing all this sorrow and it is especially so when I write Kai being held back by his pride. Oh, well. Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Blue-Blade-Liger**- Thank-you for reviewing! Yes, her headaches would hurt Hilary with excruciating pain. Poor her. I feel bad for writing it. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter._

_**Nubia**- Thank-you for your concern and faithfulness as a reviewer. That really makes me glad. I am better now, though my memory is still a little foggy. Thankfully I can still write. Anyways, enough about me. You had very good guesses, but unfortunately I cannot tell you if you are wrong or right because that would ruin the story and then there would be no fun in reading the rest of it. Sorry! You are close though and I hope you enjoy finding out if you are right or very close. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter! _

_**darkness-** I'm glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it, especially this chapter. Thank-you for your review! _

_**Random Reviewer- **Thank-you for reviewing once again! Yes, I am very happy at all the reviews I receive. My reviewers rock and are so nice! That's why I do reviewer responses. But as to your feeling, yes the story is drawing to a close. The ending is very near. That makes me sad, but I'm planning a trilogy of KaixHil fictions and a few one-shots so I will be busy. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! _

_**Lady Paine- **I'm glad that the story touched you so much that you were crying. That makes me feel that I've touched at least one person. You'll just have to wait to find out the how and why. I hope you love this chapter and thank-you for your review! _

_**Chikoro- **I don't know…Is Hilary dieing? She might not be, but then again she might very well be. I guess you'll just have to read to find out if you're right. Thank-you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**strawberriez- **Thank-you for your review! I'm very glad you like the story so far! I hope you will continue to enjoy it! And yes, it is very sad and sweet and will be more so very soon. In fact this chapter is. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter too!_

_**Tigeress- **I'm glad you like mywriting style! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank-you for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy this sad story, especially this chapter! _

_**lonlywolf-** Sorry for the delay in updating. Believe me, I wish I could have updated sooner, but sadly my computer doesn't seem to like me very much. Thank-you for your concern and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Beaten But Not Broken- **Oooh! A very good guess. A very well explained guess and now that I think it over Hilary could have had Multiple Personality Syndrome, but that's not it. I feel bad for saying that because it was a really, really good guess. In the last chapter I will tell all the readers what she had and why she has the symptoms she has. But I will probably work it into the story somehow. And yes, I am 13. I think the only I can write is because I spend at least 90 of my life daydreaming. That amount of time has to be good for something Anyways, thanks for the review and concern! I sincerely hope you love this chapter! _

_**Kaorie- **I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far. I'm sorry about the wait for an update, but what can you do when you're computer crashes? Anyways, thank-you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!****_

_

* * *

_

**Heaven's Call**

**Broken…**

**Don't let go…that I know,**

**Pretty soon you will see… **

**

* * *

**

His eyes narrowed dangerously. They smoldered with a dark fire that threatened to consume them. His thoughts were angry. Angry at the world. Angry at the sun, smiling mockingly above him and at the wind that played gently with his hair and sighed far off laughter by his ear. Angry at the early morning dew, the trees and their whispering, at the people who had no cares, at the girl with shining ruby eyes and porcelain ivory skin, but most of all, at himself.

He cursed his weakness and his strength, for those were what held him back. He was…different. He could never fully belong in this world even if his strength and pride allowed him. But he could never be part of anything else. His weakness had too much of a grip on him. His thoughts once again drifted to anger. For anger was the only thing that separated him from the future.

_Damn her! Damn her and her tricks and innocence! She deserves whatever she gets! Twisting around my thoughts like an enchantress…_

But even his anger faded as he remembered her pitiful form on the beach, clinging to whatever support she could find. Her ruby orbs screwed shut with effort and her spirit singing pain. He shut his eyes against the unwanted vision, tempting his weakness with bait it could not deny. Water lapped gently around his feet, the singing of a far off mothers lullaby-bye. His nails dug into the skin of his hand, drawing blood.

_Damn her…_

* * *

_This is hard…harder than I'd ever imagined. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?_

Hilary's ruby eyes titled toward the gravel loosely covering the winding path of the park. Though her eyes seemed to be staring at tiny pieces of sand and rock they were instead filled with the sight of pictures from her mind. The visions came to her unbidden, each one a new scene of what could come to pass and each more worse and harder to bear than the last. They twisted around her heart, wringing out what little spark of hope was left and leaving her empty, breathless and hungry. Desperately hungry, for something that she feared could never come to be. Something that was filling the visions of her mind, whether conscious or unconscious, and hanging, suspended, just out of reach of her desperately clawing fingers.

Hilary bit her lip in distracted horror and her tongue touched the dull taste of blood. She grimaced and returned back to the bright sunshine of the park and the rustling wind that whipped through the trees. She shivered. She had never liked trees.

* * *

Continuing down the heavily trodden path, Hilary entered the area where her old childhood hangout was located. The long, soft grass that surrounded The Hollow, gently caressed Hilary's pale skin, causing her to shiver slightly. She lowered her head and her limbs bent to accommodate her body in the pressed tunnel of grass and large rocks. She scrunched her eyes shut against the sharp foliage and twigs that littered her vision and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the pond. Finally the small tunnel widened into a clearing of sand and surrounded by grass. Hilary got to her knees and gently brushed off the dust from her pants until her eyes caught the dark image of an all too familiar silhouette.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the person standing in the middle of her childhood memory. She found her them following the soft tresses of slate hair that blew across his strong shoulders. Her mind hammered out an urgent warning of flight and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered their powdery soft wings to a place of safety. But her ruby eyes stared as if in a trance at the one who haunted her visions with his aura and her heart sang a song of joyous approval at her surprise.

He turned and crimson met ruby in surprise. An unknown feeling surrounded the pair threatening to drown them in its weight. Kai's eyes did not widen even slightly at her unexpected arrival in his small sanctuary. Her eyes widened, but not only with surprise. He could see the joy hidden in the depths of them and his heart recoiled, as his mind leapt out in rage, like a wild animal. Hilary raised herself up and again, almost unconsciously, brushed the stray pieces of sand and grass that were not there from her legs and proceeded to the edge of the pond. Beside him her heart beat almost faster than she could breath.

"When I was small, this was where I used to come all the time. I didn't have a lot of friends because I always had strange ideas, or had my head in a book or was too bossy or something. I didn't mind though, because I had my mom and I didn't really like other kids. In fact, I still really don't like crowds that much."

_I learned to adapt… _

Hilary gazed at Kai out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were on the gentle lapping of the water and he showed no sign of listening, or even acknowledging her presence. But, something about him suggested anger. Maybe it was the way he wouldn't meet her eyes, or the stiff way he held himself. Maybe it was the crackling, thorny air around him. Maybe it was her imagination, but for the first time she felt…afraid. The butterflies in her navel had returned and her stomach heaved. He was such an exotic creature, a tiger among cats. He was so hard to read. A wild stallion lashing out with all its might.

_For you I would adapt too…learn to live with this fear… _

Hilary was rambling, she knew, but it was better than facing the words that must pass through her lips and the venom that might spring from Kais lips in return. She swallowed her fear and glanced at Kai again. When he didn't say anything she went on, a little more nervously than before.

"I…used to build little castle's in the sand and watch the sunset's. I got really good at carving after a while and…well, this was my sanctuary. It harbors my hopes and dreams and…and…oh, Kai. I'm sorry. You don't understand…I know you don't, but…I'm really, really sorry."

She turned her pleading eyes on him and watched as his gaze slowly lifted from the shimmering waters of the pond and match her stare for stare, the blankness in his crimson eyes scaring her worse than his silence had.

"For what?" Was his reply, the frigidness of which made Hilary's heart go cold with fright. "What could you possibly have done to be sorry for? "

Hilary's legs shook slightly at the built in rage that seemed to strike out at her very being. As if it lashed out from those blank, crimson beauties. She faltered desperately for words in front of this wall of anger.

_Hang on… _

"You know what I mean. I mean…how I ran away…and left you there…and I didn't talk to you, or explain…and, we were…we, were…"

_Stand strong… _

It was a line from a verse her mom used to repeat to her when she was little. Every night before she went to bed her mother would weave a tapestry of fairy tales that sprung right from her imagination. The hero or heroine would always know these words _'Hang on in the darkness of evil that looms over you like a shadow. Stand strong, even when all lights flicker out.' _They would always conquer the evil, despite their wounds of mind and body. They would defy the wrongness till bitter end.

_I can too…I can too… _

"Huh." His blank, crimson orbs staring right through her. "What am I supposed to think, you ran away and now you come back a month later and expect me to forgive you. You've done nothing but push me away. It doesn't matter anyway." He laughed slightly, though no amusement carried through on his voice. Only a tainted bitterness. "I don't know what you think but there was nothing between us. There never could be. You're wishing for something you can't have."

_You broke me… _

Her stomach heaved again. Anger…Fear…Hurt. Unbelievable hurt. He would never know how much he had hurt her. Her eyes welled up with tears, but they could not spill for shock overwhelmed her and her brows knitted together. She would not cry, not in front of him.

A small thought lingered.

_…I should have known better than to get close to you… _

She raised her hand and very nearly struck him across the cheek, but she held back and clenched her fingers into a fist.

"Damn you." She glared through her unshed tears. "How dare you laugh? Like I'm a silly little girl with a crush. You think you know what I am? What I've gone through? Guess again. You know nothing. Nothing."

She waited for his reaction, a glimmer of hope still burning in her heart. A tiny twitch of guilt, as fleeting glimpse of sorrow in those crimson beauties. But there was nothing. Not the tiniest sign of remorse. Just cold indifference. Somehow, that hurt more than his words ever did. Her hope shattered into a million glittering shards of a dream.

"I am a fool." Hilary whispered softly. "Tyson warned me about you. He told me to stay away. Off limits, he said. You could only end up hurting me. Turns out…he was right. I should have listened. Only…I only thought…I felt…"

Her sentence was cut off as she burst into the bitterest tears that ever escaped her eyes and she turned on her heel and fled. Her sobs echoed in his ear, hanging suspended like her scream so many days ago.

Kai turned, indifference casting its spell, lifting his foot to walk down the edge of the pond and a snapping sound rent the air. His eyes fell to the ground where a tiny piece of wood lay under his foot. He bent down and picked it up, fingers traveling over the delicately arched wings, and carefully carved beak until they tightened into a vice-like grip. His blank eyes crinkled with sorrow.

_Damn her…Damn me… _

_Broken…I'm broken…_

_

* * *

Author's Note: O.k. Sad or what? This makes me sad and I wrote it! Oh, well. Anyways I need YOUR help. I'm planning some KaixHil one-shots and I need plot ideas. Song suggestions would be acceptable as well, since some of the one-shots might turn into songfics. So, the bottom line is plot ides and/or songs that represent KaixHil. Not OOC please. Also, keep in mind that I might not use the plots or songs. I offer no guarantee. Thanks so much! Until next time, R&R!_


	15. Cruel Misinterprets

_Author's Note: Wow! I haven't updated in such a long time. Well to make a long story short first I had a mild case of writers block, then my computer broke again, then I had like 4 reports to do and went a little overboard with them .But I've finally updated so, yay! Well, it's the countdown to the end. If all goes as planned 4 chapters left till the big finally. Meanwhile, I will start a KaixHil one-shot and post it after the last chapter is posted on Heaven's Call. After that, I'll be starting What You Mean to Me, my second KaixHil multi-chaptered fanfic and part of my trilogy (which by the way is non-related). Oh yes! And I would also like to mention that the end of this chapter is a little off, but I did the best I could do at the current time whenI was writing it.Anyways, on to reviewer responses. Thanks for being so faithful! _

_**Goddess-Hope:** Thanks for the review and faithfulness to this story! Yes, I survive on angst, that's why the story is so depressing. Thanks on the one-shot suggestion and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Nubia:** I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I'll try to do better next time, I promise! Thanks for the constant support in the form of reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Hutchy:** 'The Hollow', Hilary's childhood hangout, I have written before, but I've never read about it in any other fics. Kai and Hilary did have rather lonely childhoods, I suppose. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review! _

_**lonlyWolf:** I am sooo sorry for not updating in such a long tim!. My computer was fixed only to break again, but I have a totally brand spanking new one now, so hopefully it won't happen again. Anyways, thank-you for being such a supporting reviewer and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**BlackFireIceEyes:** I'm very glad you have enjoyed my story so far and I'm also very sorry for not updating in a long while. I hope you enjoy this chapter and many thanks for reviewing! _

_**Blue-Blade-Liger:** Thank-you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! It is sad isn't it? I hope you enjoy this chapter and find it just as sad as the last one. But in a good way…_

_**Chikoro:** I'm very glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much! It's o.k about the KaixHil one-shots. As you can tell, I am totally at a blank concerning them as well, so don't worry. Anyways, thank-you for the review! _

_**knowlee:** I'm very sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this extra-angsty chapter!_

_**RavenToriBlack:** Well, that's a lot of questions. Um…I don't think I will answer them though. It's up to you to figure them out as you read the rest of the story, else I might give away too much, then it wouldn't' be any fun reading the rest. I'm glad you enjoy my style of writing, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Kais Devil:** You are absolutely right! Kai should help her! Unfortunately, Kai's only human and he's a little hurt by Hilary right now. As for the 'broken up part' you'll just have to read to see! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Random Reviewer:** Well, a very interesting review. Very flattering as well. I have a few questions and comments though; randomness is hard to understand sometimes. First of all, in the original manuscript of the last chapter I did have Hilary slapping Kai, but eventually I thought it was a little too dramatic and has to downplay it a little by getting rid of that. Second, I have a random sense of humor (no idea why you have to know that, I just thought I would say it). Third, I enjoy reading long reviews. Fourth, I have listened to POD's 'Will You' and I agree it would be awesome to put into a one-shot, but how do you interpret it? I mean, how will the song interact with a plot-line? How will the plot-line play out in order to accommodate this particular song? Before I write the one-shot I have to know. Anyways, thank-you for the review, suggestions and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**AnimeLady Noriko:** Hello, my sister-wife! I finally updated! Yay Anyways, I am going to cut this short, because I want to update sometime this millennium. Thanks for the reviews, support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Des.ti.ny:** Thank-you for the review! Just to let you know, in this chapter you will find out at least part of Hilary's little secret. Happy reading! _

_**Carrie:** Sorry for the long wait for an update! Hope you can forgive me! Thanks for the review, faithfulness and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Dumbass:** Awww, thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel all warm inside, just kidding. You're so mean to Candice and you shouldn't be you know. It's bad to be mean. Anyways, always remember it's o.k. to be simple-minded! _

_**Lightning Aurora:** Thank-you for the compliments and review! I hope you find this chapter as equally as depressing as other chapters!_

_**Beaten But Not Broken:** Well, I'm sorry for the long wait for an update (Hey! That rhymed!). Just bad luck or something of the sort. Thank-you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter, where Hilary's secret comes out, but not all of it, just the part you've already guessed. Next chapter is where all will be explained… _

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**Cruel Misinterprets…**

**Right in front of you,**

**Right in front of me…**

**We were looking but somehow, **

**Someway we couldn't see…**

* * *

As he walked awkwardness consumed him. It was being driven into his very soul as if with a large invisible hammer and he was beginning to worry it would never come out. This feeling of a faded memory, torn, bleeding with tears from a girl who found no love, but only pain. As if it had happened to someone else, not himself. Unsure of his next path or choice; he felt as if he would forever be unsure now. But his anger still hummed, pulsing slightly through his veins and he could feel its power over him still.

He could still remember the hopeful expression on her face as if he could still be trusted. He remembered the shattering of faith also. Like millions of shards, falling from a broken mirror, her trust had devastated the earth with tiny tears that burned the soil like acid. But the rest was hazy. A fog of mist shrouded in rage so red it blinded the eye…

Confusion. Confusion couldn't compare to the way he was feeling now. It almost made him laugh, if he could still laugh, that such a word was still used in the world. His thoughts twisted around each other; vile snakes pulling at his heartstrings. He was broken. Tangled up so much he feared the knots would never come undone. If not for her this would have never happened…if not for her, he would still be dead in his world…

* * *

"Hilary! Someone's here to see you dear!"

Her eyes opened slightly and were abruptly closed again as the sunlight streamed through the windows of her room with bright abundance. She shifted somewhat. Her limbs were lead, her spirit broken and her mind a wash of misery. She buried her face in her arms. She didn't care. She would never care.

"Tell them to go away!"

Too late. Despite her yell of protest the she heard a slight squeak as the door of her room opened and gently closed again. She heard soft steps on the pale rose carpet. Then silence. She heard quiet breathing behind her, but she buried her face even deeper into the sanctuary of her arms. A warm, gentle hand laid itself on her back and she flinched at the touch.

"Hil? Are you o.k?"

The soft whispered question made the clinging tears want to fall. It made her want to smile and scream at the same time. Her eyes opened, letting the sunlight brighten the ruby into flecks of red brilliance. Red like a rose. Red like blood.

"Hil?"

She smiled slightly. Stupid, Tyson. Stupid, naïve Tyson. So strong, stronger than she could ever be, but so innocent. Oh, so innocent. Like delicate bluebird he flew, away from the pain, but soon he too would be caught in its inescapable snare of thorns. She knew. She knew so well the pain that would claim him. And he would feel it to the very depths of his heart.

"Hilary! What is wrong with you?"

The hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to meet with its owners eyes. A light film of anger covered the concern, radiating from deep within. But he didn't know the depth of her trouble. His concern was to light, not real concern. Just the worry he would have for a crying sister who had skinned her knee. She calmly met his eyes, for though she had come to peace with her fate, she was scared of Tyson. He had warned her, told her to stay away. He was right, but she was too frightened to tell him that. She had not listened and scoffed. Besides, she had thought, how could the slate and crimson masterpiece she had first laid eyes on ever fall for her?

She started to cry, the tears pouring forth. Like blood that dripped they fell, clinging to her ebony eyelashes then splashing to the ground. Tyson's grip loosened on her shoulders and he knelt beside her, real anxiety starting to show through. He met her eyes and read the pain that was nestled there and then enfolded her into his welcoming arms.

"Oh, Hil. I told you to stay away. It told you it would only end up in disaster. It's o.k, don't cry. It's alright..."

She grabbed the fabric of his sweater as if it was a life line and flung herself forcefully upon him and then wept the torrent of tears that was overflowing her heart with sorrow. He held her and whispered comforts past her ear. His hand stroked her chocolate tresses and his strong arms held her close.

"Don't cry Hil. You know I can't stand your tears. It's alright now."

She hiccupped violently against his chest and pushed herself up. She glared at him through her wet lashes and her brow knitted in a deep frown.

"But it's not alright!" She cried, "You don't understand, no one does! I'm alone. Alone in the dark with nothing to tie me to this world!"

He moved closer to her and touched her arm. She flinched again, but did not move away. His eyes were trusting, the eyes of a friend. She could trust him…she could…Oh, the temptation! How it pulled her!

"Then why don't you tell me about it Hil. I'm here and will always be your friend. Come on, it's o.k."

He was coaxing her, like she was an injured bird. But she was an injured bird. An abused, broken bird, afraid of love and touch. Tyson had always been her friend. Lazy, loud and sometimes rude, but he was always there. Like a pillar of strength. He was trustworthy and good, naïve and innocent. But he would always be there for her and for all of his other friends. It was who he was. Who he was meant to be.

"Come on Hil. Tell me what's wrong. Haven't I always been your friend? I'll help you. I'll always be there to help, I promise.

"What a thing to promise." Hilary said, moving her now dry eyes to gaze at a bird flying overhead out her window. "What a thing to promise, when you can't possibly keep it. Impossible."

Tyson frowned at her and moved his hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him. He had heard the finality in her tone. "What do you mean? What's going on? This isn't just about Kai, is it?"

Hilary met him stare for stare, her gaze steady and true, but hard. Hard as stone.

_I've already accepted my fate…_

"No Tyson…he's just a piece in the puzzle. A large piece in a puzzle of regret. I love him. I know that now, but he doesn't love me. Never could, I suppose. But the fact is I love him and I'll never get to…"

Tyson lifted her head higher when her gaze dropped to the floor. "What? What is it?"

She met his eyes once more. "I'm dying Tyson."

* * *

Kai walked with his head titled and his eyes fixed on the ground. Gracefully, he sauntered, like a cat stalking its prey. The power he gave off radiated from him in gales. But grief lightly veiled the control and made his dominant shoulders droop as if with a heavy weight. His mind remained firm though. When it came to a battle between his mentality and his heart, his mentality always won. It was how he was trained. How he had been taught.

He passed willow tress as he neared a bridge. They danced in the wind, their leaves twirling, curling and glinting in the light of the sun; a ballet of gracefulness. He ripped his eyes away from them. He needed no reminders of beauty. Not right now. Not ever.

Then he stopped. His eyes widened and his heart pulsed shrilly in his chest. It felt as if a huge weight had crushed his lungs. Before him, standing as if a princess, with her arms outstretched on the bridge, was HER. The phantom mistress of his heart, with her ruby eyes, red as blood. Her chocolate tresses played across her face in the wind and made her look all the more beautiful in the fading light of the day.

She was standing poised, her fingertips stretched to a perfect point. Her eyes were sheltered deep beneath long, black lashes and her puckered lips were softly murmuring as if saying a prayer under her breath. Kai's eyes took her in, engulfed her in a tidal wave of lust. But suddenly his brows knitted in a frown. She had taken a step toward the railing which overlooked a long, steep drop to the dam below the bridge. A tear had escaped the protective covering of her black lashes and flew to mingle with her hair and fall softly upon the wood at her feet.

Another step. Then another. Kai's hand shook and each movement brought a sharp tug at his soul. Had his words hurt her so much that she would attempt…this? This sudden death, a quick but painful release from the sorrow of the world? She was nearing the railing, more tears falling now; silver from red.

Finally she stopped right in front of the rusted railing of the bridge. His eyes watched intently. But his mind and pride held him immobile. She opened her eyes and watched the sun slowly sink, like hot butter melting into a pool of creamy yellow. Then as if in slow motion her foot picked up and was moved forward to that desperate plunge leading only to death and his heart stopped beating.

"HILARY!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, isn't that an interesting spot to leave you all hanging? And part of Hilary's big secret is out in the open, though many of you had already guessed it. For those of you who didn't, it might've been a big shock. It seemed to me to put a little side of HilaryxTyson in here, just to make things interesting, but don't' worry, I'm a total KaixHil fan, to the marrow of my bones. Anyways, I just thought I'd mention that the Kai in Heaven's Call is more a second season Kai. Kai in the second season of Beyblade to me seemed more open and well…nice and so does the Kai in my story. Hilary I would say is also more the second season type. Until next time, when the third last chapter will be posted, R&R! _


	16. The Desolation Engraved in Joy

_Author's Note: So…I'm sorry? I know I haven't updated in awhile…well, a really long time. It's summer holidays though and to be fair I have been gone on trips for a large portion of the time. But anyways, I'm still continuing so don't worry. And there's only…3 chapter until the end! I really don't know what to say about this chapter, so I'm not going to say anything about it and just let you read. Reviewer Responses:_

_**SOMEONE2003**- Hey! Thanks for the review and for your reviews on Rising Tide! Um…I'll tell you right now that your gut feeling is right. I have this fic categorized as angst, but maybe it should be tragedy as well. Did I say that Kai or Hilary would die? I did say it was inspired by Romeo and Juliet but that doesn't mean that both lovers or even one has to die. Ooops! I might have given too much away! Bad me…Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**RavenToriBlack**- Thank-you for your review and I'm sorry I took so damn long to update. I hope you'll forgive me! I don't think that you will get the answers you seek in this chapter, but the next one you will and the last chapter will answer any remaining questions. After that…ask me. Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Hutchy**- Well, your one of the only people who realized that Hilary hadn't yet jumped. Good job! Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**lonlywolf**- Sad is good sometimes. It makes you realize you're lucky to not have fallen in love with a cold-hearted hottie who you can't love anyways because you're dying. Doesn't that make you feel good? Just kidding. Thanks for the review and I hope you love this chapter! _

_**Kimkizna**-Thank-you for reviewing! It's good to be so into the writing that it almost makes you cry, though saying that I hate to think of the readers crying as they read my fic. Anyways, this is a dramatic chapter too. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**weffie**-Thank-you for the review and I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile (By the way, I know what you mean, I hate suspense too). Thank-you for your compliment as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**vamina12**- I'm very, very sorry for not updating in such a long while! I'll try to do better for the last two chapters! Anyways, thank-you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**AnimeLady Noriko**- Well, I'm sorry fortaking this long to update. Bad me, I know, I know. But you know I was gone sooo…Anyways, you'll have to wait a bit for What You Mean to Me. It's still in the outline process. Thank-you for being a faithful reviewer (and friend!) and I hope you like this chapter. By the way, UPDATE ANIME DREAMS…again! _

_**knowlee**- Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm lazy…Anyways, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**blackdranzer91**- Lol! I'm glad you feel for Kai and Hilary. Believe me, I don't want to kill them off either, but its so much easier when you're the author. Besides, who said I am killing them off? Maybe they'll be saved…Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Monkeyluv4646** – Awww, you've made me feel bad. I hope you didn't cry too hard though its good that you got really into the story line. I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. Forgive me! Thanks for reviewing though and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**demon-lulu**-You're very nice! Thank-you for the compliments and review! I'm very sorry for not updating in a long while. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Chibi-Kari**- Thanks for reviewing! I am glad that you have enjoyed the story this far and I really, really hope that you enjoy this chapter just as well!_

_**Ice Witch101**- Thank-you very much! You are very complimentary! A kiss…hmmm…well, you'll just have to wait and read the next 2 chapters. You might find a kiss happening in one of them. I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time. I hope you can forgive me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Random Reviewer**- I'll see what I can do about the plot line. Just a few touch ups and I think it will be great! I'll have to think on how I'm going to write it though. It might take a while to get in order. Anyways, thank-you for reviewing once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Blue-Blade-Liger**- Thank-you for reviewing! I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm especially glad that you found it gripping. That's nice of you to say! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

_**cazzyprincess**-I'm very sorry for not updating in a while! Please forgive me! Thank-you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Anoumyouns**- Thanks for the review! I'll see what I can do about the kissing scenes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Nubia**- Thank-you very much for the review and compliments! Sometimes, I want to draw the scenes I write, but I don't have a hope because after I finish writing all my inspiration is gone! Oh well…I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Crismon Eyes**- Thanks for reviewing! I don't do cliff hangers very often but this time, I felt it was necessary. Sorry for leaving you hanging! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**beda**-I'm sorry for not updating in a long while! Thank-you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter firstly to AnimeLady Noriko, for being one of the best friendsI have ever hadand secondly to Pillsbury (you know who you are) for being supportive even though you don't understand what's going on and also for being a great friend. Here's to you, Noriko and Pillsbury…_

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**The Desolation Engraved in Joy …**

**That the love was always there,**

**It's been around us everywhere…**

* * *

"HILARY!"

Her mind…snapped. A huge mirror broke and spilled all its truth, its lies, its reality into somewhere or nowhere, for she did not care. It was like the sun had gone out; the stars had burst into thousands of sparkling fireflies, a huge wave had crashed over her entire being, but still she did not care. She was immersed, intoxicated with that call. It was a name, but the name didn't matter, only the nature of that name; the reason for which it was called out. The longing…the lust in which it was etched. A shock so great, it broke her heart…again.

Arms twined around her middle and pulled. They pulled with a desperation that she never thought she could feel, ever. And she felt…good. Oh, so good. More so then ever before. She wanted nothing but to close her eyes and be silenced by the security those arms offered her, a lullaby of promise and love. But a fragment of her hate stilled remained, lodged somewhere deep inside and she knew she could never be safe. It was impossible, irrational that she should expect to be so everagain. The temptation was great, but the reality was truth. So she closed her mind to the desire and fought. She fought like an animal, restrained from intelligence and reason. But she did have purpose and that is what drove her on.

"Let go! Let me go!"

She collapsed from an exhaustion that was all too familiar and her screaming wound higher and higher. A infuriating howling that reflected her anger, lust, desperation and purpose all at once. The sensation she was feeling now, was all four combined. This was the emotion that had broken her once calm spirit. It had tortured and destroyed her mind and body, heart and soul. Yet she was still here, of this earth and that killed her. The monster that had shattered her had won, she had submitted to its mastery and she wanted to end it. Something was still there though, wedged deep inside herself where no one could reach. A secret, sacred place that she had only wandered once or twice before and that we, ourselves in our whole lifetime may only wander a very small number of times. That something had escaped the monster that tore at her soul and had burrowed there, like a seed, a seed that shone brightly now. A part of herself, her old self, unafraid of pain and released from hate. And it sang to her now, through her revulsion of herself. Then her screaming rose higher and broke at the very end. And she poured forth tears, tears that no one could describe, for there were no words for her grief.

"It's…all right. Don't cry…"

_Be strong, be strong my little angel…_

But she would not stop. The tears kept falling and she kept sobbing wretchedly. Weeping as if the world had ended and all she loved was gone. But she was sane. Saner then she had been in a long time and her thoughts swirled together and through it all she was happy. And her tears still fell.

"Don't cry…please Hilary…please don't cry…"

His desperation stopped her heart once again. She froze and her cries ceased. She watched the last tears cling and fall to the earth. Then she looked up, into the crimson eyes she knew so well. Those eyes that she hated and loved so dearly. They shone a deep sadness now, so deep that she felt her own happiness melting. Yet the lust and desperation was still clear in her mind, clear as his eyes sparkling in the setting sun. She needed to know his truth and she spoke. Her voice barely shook.

"I want you to know that I care about you like I've never cared about anyone else. I don't know why, but I feel like you're the only one that ever understood me. It's strange, but that's how you make me feel and I love you. You confuse me though. I need to know your feelings. Just so I know the truth because…it-it's killing me…"

His eyes had widened and he moved suddenly, as if to run. But she gripped his hand and leaned forward her eyes radiating his sorrow too.

"Please…please Kai…I need to know…please tell me…"

* * *

He looked at her and felt struck. A bell chimed somewhere and from a deep crevice in his mind came a voice, rusty with misuse. It had spoke to him once of desires and sins, of lust and evil and it spoke to him now about purpose.

_Are you considering? Fool! What has your whole life been for? When you were little, you were scared and frightened. A weak coward, whom fled at the tiniest shadow, do you remember? I feel you cringe in revulsion of your younger self. It was pathetic. You were such a mistake. And everyone told you that, didn't they? They told you how worthless you were and they were right. But you started to grow bitter and removed yourself from society, choosing to live instead on the outskirts of humanity. There you developed distance and ruthlessness and a strange desire burned in you to prove how wrong they were. For that is what you thought? That you were not worthless? You were strong? You could be perfect? And I felt you train and cry and bleed until you couldn't feel anymore. But you had gained strength and tough edge around you, to protect you. You had and still have only small steps until you reach your goal and become World Champion. Then you could show them, and yourself. _

_That is what you are really afraid of, isn't it? Not love and touch as you think, but of being weak. You are afraid that they were right, that you are worthless. And even with all the healing that the Bladebreakers friendship provided your soul still isn't whole. You still have the purpose to be strong. But you will throw it all away! For what? A silly girl? You're afraid of her, but what is she worth…nothing! She cannot help you gain power or strength. Fool! Idiot! Insignificant! Weak! Worthless! Because that's all you are and all you've ever been and all you'll ever be! Worthless and weak! _

But another voice spoke now; weak defiance. It was filled with pity and a sad joy. It had spoke to him once of joy and happiness, of hopes and dreams and it spoke to him now of purpose.

_Are you considering? From a small child you were ridiculed and picked on. Worthless, they said, weak. You quietly killed your soul and self when you left them, outside defiant, inside believing. I also felt you train and cry and bleed until you could not feel anymore. You didn't care anymore. And when you were done, you were perfection. A masterpiece of precision. No one would get in your way after your suffering. But then you met others, who felt the same desires that were held with the same passion but not with the same outlook and hopes. And you saw goodness, at last. You were blinded at first, unsure and a little frightened but you were saved and they empathized and sympathized. You were cared for, cared about and though doubt still shaded your heart, you started to care too. And the shadow that had consumed you was lifted, though part of it still remained and will always remain carved into your soul._

_You are still afraid though. Do not be. Love is not wrong. Love is wonder filled and sparkles with joy. But it requires sacrifice. This you know and you are still frightened. What is it really worth? But know, there is still hope, still goodness and you've seen this. Your life does not have to be led to mark strength to those you care nothing for and whom care nothing for you in return. Love may prove your worth as well as the other path will. In love, you may find strength and perfection too._

The two voices twined, spiraling up into a harmony both beautiful and terrible.

_What is your purpose? Is it to prove your strength and flawlessness or is it to love and be loved? You must decide. Think what you've worked for. Are you going to throw it all away? A new door is opening. It contains goodness, as you've never felt before. Are you too frightened, too filled with pride and bitterness to experience it? Decide, but be wise. This is your last, your only chance._

_Love? _

_I love her…_

* * *

"Kai…Kai, I see you hesitate, yet your eyes make me hope. But…but, there is something I have to say. I have to be honest with you…"

He regarded her, half transfixed in the harmonizing voices and half drowning in her ruby eyes. They were deep, like twin pools of blood and crystal tears were pooling again. Shaking…her limbs were vibrating slightly. She was angry…or scared?

"I-I…."

_What is left to lose?_

_Nothing…nothing's left. Not anymore._

"I need to tell you…"

_Will you fight?_

_Fight? I have fought and…Now I will be honest. He needs to know. I have to be fair. Maybe he will understand. Maybe he'll stay…for me…with me…_

"I…I'm-"

_He might run. Will you fight then?_

_I…No. I have fought. I won't do it again. It's too late…the end…_

"I'm…_dying…"_

* * *

And when the words were recalled later, they could be described in perfect detail. Every emotion, every syllable was remembered, exactly how they were played out. He was shaking and she was screaming in her mind, the numb echoes of a freshly opened wound. His mind trembled and thoughts swirled, creating a silver mash of wicked memories that were carved into his mentality like scars.

_Fool! Never, never again!_

No sound came from him. He needed not assurance for there was all the indemnity in the world in her bloody gaze, the gaze that he held while the world froze around them. The tears were pooling now. The smile that had painted her lips like a memory of shadowed sunshine was gone. Her jaw trembled and he felt her gaze sear as she looked deep inside his own eyes for reassurance.

_Worthless…_

He felt it. As if thousands of tiny insects were spreading across his face, he felt the horror reach. It came and his mind closed and only the revulsion remained. He was alone with dark thoughts and bloody eyes. And she felt it too and knew. She whimpered like an abused dog at her knowledge. But he was gone, backing away his horror. Nothing could make him stay. He ran and she screamed. Aloud this time, his name over and over. But he was already broken. She had broken him long before and he ran for that, only numbly aware of the detail.

Then, like a skipped heartbeat, hope stopped and the shattering screaming halted as her body collapsed. The sun set on an empty soul and a fleeing, void boy.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whoa…I just freaked myself out. That was a little bit scary…maybe a little bit too dark? I tried, I really did but it was so damn hard to write this chapter. Well, the ending at least. In the original draft I had a whole different ending for it but, it just wasn't working. Sigh…I'm sad now…Um…I just wanted to mention that last chapter I think I confused some people. Hilary, though it may have seemed so, did not in fact jump. She just almost_ _jumped as you have very obviously seen already. There's something else…Oh yeah! I know it's kind of weird that Hilary said ' "I'm dying" ' to both Kai and Tyson, but I couldn't think to write anything else at the time. Anyways, did you guys like it? R&R!_


	17. War Before the End

_Author's Note: Hey! OMG, it has been sooo long. I'm really sorry, but I seriously had no idea how to write this chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Anyways, I wrote this over the course of three months and I read it over and it seems to be all right. It's a little bit off in parts but if you get into the right mood then its pretty good. I **highly** suggest listening to 'Fix You' by Coldplay when you are reading this chapter. It helps get you in the mood. _

_Just a note, I obviously won't be including reviewer responses in the chapter anymore, since technically we are not aloud too. I will however, be responding to reviews every second chapter for all of my following stories and that means, I will respond to reviews next chapter. I would have this chapter, but I wanted to get the chapter up ASAP._

_So, next chapter is the last one. Can't wait! Hope you enjoy this one, though… _

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**War Before the End...**

_I had to fall to finally see…_

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep. _

"Red and yellow… and pink and green…"

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

"Purple and orange … and blue…"

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

"Tula-lula-lulaaaa…"

A soft voice. Barely spoken; almost whispered. No… Spoken? Strange…no. The voice carried a tune, a rhythm. Gently pulsing beats…it wasn't speaking…it was singing.

"Tula-lula-laaiii…"

Singing a…song. Something remembered from long ago. Memories…like broken fragments of a mirror. Shifting through them hurt. A cut that bled and stung but there was only numb pain. Numb pain that vibrated slightly like the tune of the song. The song…It was old, oh so old. Old and good and right…two children? That's right. Two children and wood floors that gave the spicy scent of pine. A boy and…a girl? A girl that was crying and the boy…he was singing. Singing the song. That song. And the girl paused to listen and …stops crying. But…no. She's still crying. I can feel her tears. I can feel her agony, red like blood, pouring forth from her ruby eyes.

_Beep…Beep…Beep. _

The sharp sound cut through her mind as her thoughts became frantic, giving a shrill fracture to her aching head. Jolted into consciousness as suddenly as if she has been struck on the head her pupils roved her eyelids. She cracked her eyes open slowly to be greeted by a blazing white light that served only to cause further injure her head ache. Her nose caught the familiar scent. Hospital. Her brows furrowing slightly, she closed her eyes and began to move her fingers one by one.

"Hil? Hilary, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of the voice and immediately shut them once again at the blinding light. Softly, a hand cupped her chin and a shadow fell over her. Grimacing she lifted one eyelid and glanced under her lashes to meet a pool of soft amber brown. His lips were curved downward and his brows were lowered, almost obscuring his eyes.

"Tyson?"

The hoarse rasp echoed a strange, deep feeling that had burst in her chest when she had met his sullen face. She abruptly gasped and her muscles strained as she struggled to pull her frail body from the bindings of the crisp sheets around her. Tyson balked at the sudden movement and then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down as she continued to move towards the edge of the bed. The motion was no effort, for Hilary had no strength left to give wing to her desires. The growl that came from his throat was not from exertion.

"Stay."

She let her limbs fall loose, and collapsed into the brusque sheets around her, pulling her pillow over her head. Her soft, dry sobs harmonized with the harsh, high beeps of the machines connected to her. He watched her in silence his expression indifferent of her pain.

"I-it's just. I thought…. he w-would …be here. I-I'm not going to…last…f-for much l-longer. "

Her body trembled with emotion and she drew her legs to her chest as her sobs were smothered into the sheets. The boy gazed at the quivering lump of sheets and turned towards the door. He paused at the doorknob, but did not turn.

"Have faith. He'll come."

The click of the door and the empty buzz of the room set off her weeping once more.

* * *

The dull yellow of the streetlight cast an oddly mutated silhouette as he walked down the street. The sharp ringing of a rolling chunk of concrete echoed and re-echoed on the vast walls between two huge buildings, which boxed him in on both sides. His hands rested in his pockets, his back gently sloped into a graceful arc and a slight smirk rested on his lips. Dark bangs, placidly swaying across his face, covered his half-mast eyes, dark now as well, to match his hair. He delicately picked his way across the strewn litter that lay dotting the solid floor of the back alley seeming to not glance at the trash as he walked. His eyes were fixed ahead, on the misted grounds of the Japanese garden. 

He made his way past the tiny topiary sculptures and carefully crafted bonsai trees to the top of the red bridge that lay in the middle of the grounds. He reached the end and stopped, raising his chin to the damp, grey figure sitting at the climax of the bridge, shrouded in mist.

"Ah, Kai. I thought you might be here."

The figure did not move, but rather sat as if shaped in stone, the mist cloaking most of his form. His eyes were fixed on the deep waters of the pool that flowed beneath the bridge. The churned and swirled and he watched with blank, blank eyes.

The boy stood straighter however, his smile widening at the void gaze. It was a cruel smile, with the accent of pointed fangs. He stood with his malicious smile and brashly slid his hands into his pockets, leaning back on his heels.

"What's the matter, Kai? Are you sad? Maybe…" His mouth turned from the sardonic grin to a snarl as his next whispered words cut like the frigid steel edge of a knife. "Maybe you can't take the pain."

He smiled again then; and paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. Just like a girl who rocked so long ago. His eyes bored into the back of the still figure hunched on the railing of the bridge.

"Ha! What a joke! The Master of Perfection, the Captain of Arctic Emotions, feels pain? I would have never guessed… I would have never guessed…" The words came faster and faster, spilling out of his mouth like dejected bile. "…that you could feel the pain too. I guess you're just a human after all. But you don't feel pain. You don't even know what pain is, do you? You feel nothing compared to what she is feeling right now. Nothing!"

Sweat sprung from his brow. He was shouting now; his muscles straining in convulsive fury. Veins stood along his neck and his brows furrowed into deep resentment. He was yelling; spittle flying from his mouth at the hunched back.

"You killed her, you arrogant bastard! You killed her! And you sit here like you own the world! You-you deserve worse then death! And you'll get it too! You'll die alone and unwanted and you'll deserve it!"

He reached down, his sight blind by a film of red and picked up a rock, his sharp edges drawing blood from his palm as he gripped it and let it fly. A jagged thump and an uneven gash painted the stony back.

A heaving chest cut the muffled darkness. Tears welled up inside his eyes and spilled over, creating a crystal path of misery. "And you don't care. I told her. I told her you wouldn't…"

"You don't deserve her love. You are worthless. Worthless and weak."

* * *

_Worthless…worthless and weak…such a mistake…you trained and cried and bled until you couldn't feel anymore…and you're still worthless._

"Shut up."

_You're still weak. You're still a loser…still a mistake…_

"Shut up!"

He stood and leapt with fleeting agility, his pupils dilated to a pinprick. Jagged shocks of rage, like lightning, lit his eyes. He grabbed the other boy and slammed him with a force brought by his wrath. He leaned his entire weight upon him and with a grip born of his resentment seized his neck. The sickening crack of bone rent the air (_A.N:It's not the neck that breaks.)_.

"Shut up! Shut up! You don't know anything! I am not a mistake! I'm not worthless! I'm not weak!"

He grunted as a knee caught him in the groin and was forcibly pushed to the cement of the path. He immediately shifted to a cat-like crouch and glared at the boy above him, their eyes meeting in two gazes, locked forever as polar opposites. And there was recognition there, for each had a power that the other saw as great. Amber met grey; dark met light; dawn met dusk. And an understanding took place that was magnanimous in its splendor. But there was still a broken piece. It was fragile and would shatter. This in turn…would shatter their whole lives.

_Go…go now…_

"Then prove it."

He watched the others eyes. He saw firm resolve and an iron will.

_I won't forgive you…_

His eyes flashed with sudden epiphany and he stood. He ran, his body racking with sharp breaths of sorrow. He broke the gaze. He knew the ending already. This would break them. It would break him.

… _if you don't go to her._

_No…I'm already broken._

* * *

_Author's Note: So...yeah, it was a little off. My bad. It was the best I could do, really. The next chapter will be better and up sooner, definatly. Just a couple of notes: The song that Tyson is singing at the beginning is an actual song, from my childhood. I do not remember who wrote it but I remember hearing it quite often. The boy and the girl that Hilary is remembering is Tyson and her of course. In the part where the bone breaks, it is actually Tyson's wrist, because Kai was leaning his full weight on Tyson and Tyson had his wrist up to protect himself. It seemsa little weird that Tyson ispretty mean in this chapter, but you gotta understand one of his best friends is dying and I've always felt Tyson feels a little bitprotective of Hilary. Kind of in a big brother way. Anyways, R&R and please forgive me!_


	18. My Tomorrow

_Author's Note: I don't think words can accurately describe how sorry I am for taking so long. I know I hate it when my favourite stories take forever to update. But I really, really, really tried to write this chapter sooner but seeing as it's the last chapter I wanted to make it really…wonderful. And it was really hard for me to write. Anyways, I hope you can all forgive me and I tried to make it extra long to make up for it. _

_Thank-you to all my reviewers throughout the story! You guys rock! _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I do warn you, it turned out rather darker then I had expected. Angst… _

* * *

**Heaven's Call**

**My Tomorrow…**

**That you were right in front of me… **

* * *

_"Wait!" _

_The sharp sound cut the night, echoing strangely against the silence the moon hung from high above the two black forms below. He turned to the other, his brows furrowing against his crimson twins at the desperate scream. _

_"Kai…it's a brain tumor. The doctors…they discovered it when she was five. She had a radiation treatment and it became dormant…but now its back." His bold voice trembled. "Before the tumor was a small size but it grew rapidly and became larger then five centimeters so the doctors couldn't perform gamma knife surgery. They tried another treatment of radiation but it didn't work. Chemotherapy can't touch this type of tumor because it's imbedded in the cerebellum. There is nothing left…we've tried everything…" His voice broke, the sorrow dripping as water from melting ice. "S-She's suffered memory lapses, is having trouble with sight and hearing. Now she's bed-ridden. Eventually…she'll slip into a coma…her lungs will fill with fluid…and she'll stop breathing…She'll die. Because of the stress she has suffered the doctors say…Kai. There's no time left. Hilary…Hil. Her mother took her to her grandmother's house. Hil wanted to go. She loves…the swans." _

_His eyes sparked with the amethyst flame of nostalgia at the severed words that scored his heart to the marrow with a deep fear. The reality churned in his rational mind bred of hate and bitter sorrow, causing his stomach to lurch repulsively. So… there was nothing he could do. He could not save her from her premature death hanging suspended like a distant, void chasm. She would die and with her passing the sun would set. His hope would melt into a mesh of silver; the broken fragments of a dream. _

_A bird cried sharply in the pregnant silence. Crimson twins sealing he turned and vanished into the misty blackness of the dark. _

* * *

The budding sunlight bloomed into the tiny sliver of ruby as her eyes were opened into the clotted sun. Slowly her lashes blinked out the faded remains of sleep and focused on the shining, singing mass above her. Her void gaze glazed in the nostalgia of forgotten memories. Yet there was still a trace of wonder tingeing the edge of her vision. A childlike wonder, as if even now at the end of all things, she could still feel the wonder that binds and holds captive the juvenile mind. A false ideal and she knew it, true, but maybe that's what made her different from others. That now, with her whole mind in the turmoil of death she could still feel and her feelings were of the most pure morale in the world, innocence. 

She laughed slightly in spite of the tremendous pain. No, she wasn't _feeling_. This sensation could not be felt or touched. This emotion that had conquered her heart was not innocence. It _could_ not be with all the things she had wished and thought in the dark of night when only shadows touched her mind. This was not even a feeling, for it was now part of her. It had taken over her whole being. This awareness was now her purpose; the only thing she clung to in the thin tendrils of her shattered life. This was…waiting.

Waiting as she had never known. Its pain and lust burned her like fresh wounds cut anew. How she could stand it without burning from its heat she could not know. She desired nothing more then release from this waiting. She hated it. She envied it. This _waiting_ was her and she was it. But she could not escape, she knew, as long as she was aware of _his_ presence.

Her mind was chaos. So much so that she could no longer recognize why she was waiting or what for. A mesh of silver fragments and dark; a blackness that was consuming everything except for white wings and crimson eyes. And that was all she could see and hear and think. Those eyes that burned her soul like acid and the wings that spread wide at her caress. And it consumed her as the waiting had consumed her. There was nothing more, just an endless pain. How she longed for liberation. How she longed for demise. But more then that she wanted the bond of those eyes that all her dreams offered her.

_Please…please hurry…_

* * *

The footfalls fell as drops of frozen ice and his hammering heartbeats answered, an expostulation and reply. His breath cut like the frigid steel edge of a knife, like a wound scored by whiplash. Brows knitted furiously in powerful concentration matched his mouth drawn in a tight line. But his eyes were what shone in the gentle dark of dusk. Like two jewels of crimson blood they lay beneath the rutted slate of his brows, exuding a vapour of bitter indifference. 

He was not invincible though. It was to his great shame that he perceived his weakness as fear. How ironic that his fault was a terror of his greatest asset: his bitter removal from life. Like a tidal wave this bitterness consumed him and he struggled to breathe against its icy might. She had broken his will and what remained of his heart. If he couldn't save her…if she left now…all that would be left _was_ bitterness. Just this darkness that removed him from emotions. And he was afraid of it and humiliated of his fear. Because it wasn't for her. His fear…was for himself.

Purpose was an alien feeling. It could not be stranger to the thin palette of emotions that painted his world. He had simply existed before, his actions born of a reasonless mentality. But…it was not terrible this sensation of purpose, rather whole consuming, for it filled him like lifeblood. Not so long before he thought he would never feel again and now he was driven on like a wild animal by its instincts. And the trees, which had shadowed his thoughts with murmurs and whispers, urged him on with their wild waving, like a silent cheer. His mistrust of their call was not evident, for through his fierce concentration he did not perceive the sound of their rasping gasps. Instead his attention was confined by purpose and purpose confined by will, and thus it was so as his feet continued on their furrowed path to whatever fate gave forth.

* * *

As she lay the wind gently tugged at the trimming of white shift that hung near her thigh. Her eyes were open now, watching the darting movements of the tiny insects and frogs that moved near the gentle lapping of the waters edge. A smooth, gentle swelling of the tide did nothing to calm her. Its quiet stealth did naught but enhance her indifference, gradually melding with the acidic nature of her mind. The sun shone with blinding sight, the leaves whispered threats. The lake…it was like a cold chasm now, its depths the frigid walls of her tomb. She settled mutely into this oblivion she had created and considered a new, strange sensation. 

The feeling that tugged in the corner of her mind was not loneliness. There were still beings here. The breeze that whispered secrets caressing past her ear and there was the low, vibrating hum of insects as a low base to the music of the water. Though she was weak, it was not the weariness that plagued her wits either. There was still the purpose that hung suspended upon her being. But it was the terrible sentiment of doom that had settled and clung like claws upon her now. Her exhaustion and illness was only a small star next to the universe of a hole in her heart this doom had punctured. And it seemed to her that nothing could feel this terrible. A forsaken, frigid emotion that ate her away like autumn frost at the green leaves of summer until they were dead and blackened, their thin wisps of life fading like the setting, crimson sun. But her failing thoughts were cut off at the faint resonance that touched her ears.

It was a small sound, like a crystal tear descending into water, but the ripples of the echoes spread over the quiet expanse of the lake and stilled her heart like no other echo ever had. Her ruby twins remained immobile, staring at the gleaming surface of the water; the sheen of golden glass. But her pale fingers gripped the arms of the water-stained wooden chair in a terrible anticipation. A single tear pooled in the corner of her eye and she closed her lashes against the onslaught that threatened to fall. The gentle tapping reverberation halted abruptly and her temperate, quivering sobs began. She covered her face against her naïve faith in him, against the foolish thoughts that trapped her brittle heart in deception. He had left her here. He was the reason she couldn't feel anymore; like a broken doll. She was like a broken, porcelain doll.

Until she felt the arms…the arms, that twined themselves around her shoulders. And the elbows that rested themselves just above her breasts. Then the feelings came rushing back like a torrent of tears and the pain became all too real.

"I'm sorry…don't cry…please, don't cry…"

But the whispered words only made her cry harder. Forceful, thick sobs that shook her entire frame and made her brows crease in violent emotions. It was a jumble; a thick mix of passions that swirled throughout her mind and heart. But she lifted her hand from her face and reached behind her head to feel the smooth firmness of a jaw line, which she knew to be his. Her fingers passed over the texture of the blue paint that formed the triangles on his cheeks and twined in the silky mesh of slate hair that hung by his ear. And the lips that gently kissed her neck she recognized and smiled through the paths her tears carved.

"I-I'm sorry I left…I didn't mean to hurt you…I-I just-"

"It's o.k… Kai… You don't have to say anything…"

Abruptly, Hilary's hands fell limp upon his arms wrapped around her and the breath in her throat stilled. A sound, half gasp, half sob ripped through the air like a gunshot. Her eyes lit with wonder and ecstasy distinct from her limp form. And the sound of wings lit the air with white feathers as swans gently glided onto the lake.

Kai looked on in revelation as the white shadows preened and rustled silken plumes. Small droplets of water hung suspended; the heavens were raining crystals. Their diminutive, ebony eyes looked in satisfaction and wonder as they straightened their feathers against the balmy air, their only color a bright orange. And the golden drops of the sun lay glistening as the radiant mirror of the water faded. Then it lay a glassy blue, as the gentle tips of the suns fingers no longer caressed its smooth length. Instead they bled ruby tears of blood onto the breasts of the earth; their tender casing torn against the sparkling tips of Twilight's crown. So the sun died one of her many deaths and the deep cobalt of Dusk marked her grave with a single tear, a star of crystal illumination.

His gaze moved with broken will onto the limp form of the girl in his arms. Her ruby eyes reflected the approaching darkness and the pale silhouettes of the dancing birds. Yet, they did not hold wonder or delight or dance with the sentiment of innocence as they so often had. Those twin ruby jewels were dead and pallid like the pale skin that surrounded them and the frail limbs that fell limp around them. As the wind stroked her chestnut tresses one last time she smiled an empty smile and closed her eyes with the last ray of the dieing sun. His head fell and he let his forehead meet the cool skin of her own as he placed a lone kiss of warmth on her pale rose lips before they turned blue with death.

"Free…I'm free now…"

And the heat of his single tear slid to meet with her frigid one, resting in the two jewel drops of ruby for her eyes, like the last blood bled from the sun's failing rays. And then, with a gentle sigh, she died in the balmy silence of the evening; in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

**You are my tomorrow **

**There's safety in your arms **

**Where you go **

**I can't follow **

**Still, you're the world where I belong… **

* * *

The jaws of the death of night opened to devour the white mares of the moon as they meshed silver against the twisted blue and black. Their pawing golden hooves knocking upon the glass of heaven's doors, they broke its frame into shards of sparkling light that fell away into night's lips. And the sparkling lights, like crystal tears shone down in rivets upon the mirrored water of the lake below where the white shapes, like faded memories, pranced and glided upon its surface. Their eyes shone with the same reflected light as the lake's shell; truly creatures of the water. With their pale necks arched to the moon they sang mute words of terrible grief. 

And below, the waters swelled with the gentle rhythm of a mothers lullaby. Back and forth, back and forth. They hummed to the very core of the earth their last song of separation. Their sorrow running deeper then the roots of the weeping willows whom wailed with them, or the feet of the crying hills.

So the sky and the birds and water and trees and hills all cried to the heavens in grief that cascaded like a waterfall against the force of heavens power. Their silent mourning and regret a song of sin and betrayal. There are only broken shards now, they sang, only broken shards now…

And every note of that song reminded him of her as he sat silent against the great swell of the force around him. Her innocence flowed through the very melody, her chocolate tresses in the gentle wind and her eyes bled from the wounding thorn of her death. She had ruined him with her passing. With her had flown his most core element, his only hope for redemption.

For when she died a part of him had died with her.

She had killed him.

She had destroyed him.

Above, thunder split the air and the swans took flight, leaving only blackness behind. He lifted his face to the rain and let it wash him clean of his sins, of his tears, of his emotions…of her.

_I'm broken… _

_A broken shell…_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: OMG! Can you believe I ended it like that? I can't even believe how evil I am.__ If felt this was the best ending however, besides I had always warned the readers that it would be a sad ending. I really think that Kai couldn't love Hilary in this story. Of course he loves her in his own way, but he's kind of hopeless. He fears his removal from emotions and Hilary is the only person he knows who can reconnect him to feeling something…anything. So when he loses her, he loses himself, what he used to be before he turned bitter through the hard events in his life (as stated in chapter 16). I really thought it was a beautiful ending though. Hilary is free from her thoughts of death and memories not to mention the symptoms of her disease. Kai won't have a very fun life, but he really didn't have any hope right from the beginning. _

_Anyways, thanks for being faihtful to the story and for the reviews and for putting up with me. I will be continuing my trilogy with Part II: What You Mean To Me. I hope you enjoyed Heaven's Call. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask._


End file.
